No lo había notado
by Samy-Willy
Summary: Se sentía devastado y no sabía cuál era la solución ¿Qué hacer cuando tienes un hijo y tu esposa no demuestra interés alguno por él ni por ti? ¿Buscarás amor en otra persona? ¿Verás que puedes ser realmente feliz con alguien más? ¿Tu amigo, tal vez?
1. Te mereces algo mejor

**_N/A:__ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Parejas: __Sasuke x Naruto._**

**_Aclaración: __No sé cuánto tiempo me llevará subir cada capítulo. De entrada no les prometo nada, solo que tengan paciencia y que trataré de hacerme un tiempo en las semanas para actualizar o escribir. Gracias y espero que lo disfruten._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 1<span>_**

**_Te mereces algo mejor_**

-¡Naruto oni-chan!- Gritó el niño de 5 años de edad corriendo hacia el rubio. Éste sonrió mientras abría ambos brazos para recibir afectuosamente al pequeño.

-¡Kai-chan!- dijo de la misma forma de entusiasmado.

El niño saltó lo más que sus piernas y habilidades le permitían, y se colgó de el cuello del mayor.

-¡Nee, nee…!- continuaba con el mismo tono escandaloso de voz mientras se balanceaba sobre el cuerpo contrario. -¿Hoy te quedarás conmigo?- preguntó ruborizándose levemente sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Por supuesto qué sí, Kai-chan. Todo el día.

La afirmación del hombre logró que el niño lo abrazara del cuello con mucha fuerza. Naruto solo sonrió por la actitud de éste devolviéndole el gesto sin poder evitarlo.

-Comenzaré a cuestionarme si es buena idea el dejarlo contigo, dobe.- habló una voz grave que se acercaba a paso tranquilo.

El rubio le dedicó una mala cara, e inflando ambas mejillas como un crío, volteó el rostro para continuar con lo que hacía.

-No me lo podrás quitar.- dijo retrocediendo un paso y cogiendo protectoramente al pequeño. –Lo hubieras pensado antes.

-Temo a que se le pegue tu estupidez.- dijo fingiendo preocupación.

-¡No Oto-san! ¡Quiero quedarme con Naruto oni-chan!- gritó el hijo del azabache con lagrimones en los ojos por el comentario.

-¿Ves? Lo estás asustando.- rió el rubio. Ese chico lo adoraba.

El Uchiha soltó un suspiro resignado. No tenía otra opción, tendría que dejarle a su hijo.

-Oto-san, déjame con oni-chan.

-De acuerdo…- dijo con una leve sonrisa. –Pero procura comportarte con el tío Naruto, no le causes demasiados problemas.

-¡Sí!-respondió contentísimo.

El Uzumaki le besó fuertemente la mejilla para luego dejarlo sobre el suelo.

-Nos la pasaremos en grande, Kai-chan.- dijo levantando su mano derecha completamente abierta para estrellarla con la del chico. El niño rápidamente elevó la suya poniéndose en puntillas de pie y chocó la mano contraria.

Sasuke solamente suspiró cansado. Esos dos parecían hermanos más que otra cosa, el rubio se ponía a la altura de su pequeño.

Kai era su hijo de 5 años de edad nada más, y se comportaba como tal aunque ambos padres del niño no fueran muy alegres en actitud, pero de cierto modo parecía que el pelinegro había adaptado una personalidad optimista y escandalosa. Cosa que se debía, seguramente, a su querido amigo de la infancia, Uzumaki Naruto.

Por trabajo y otros asuntos importantes, Sasuke no disponía de mucho tiempo del día para hacerse cargo de Kai, al igual que su esposa Karin, por ese motivo siempre que podía lo dejaba a cargo de su fiel y eterno amigo. Estaba más que seguro que contaría con el apoyo y ayuda del rubio sin conflictos, y no estaba equivocado. Naruto siempre se hacía tiempos libres en al trabajo para cuidarlo y a veces lo llevaba a su lugar laboral sin quitarle la vista de encima. En pocas palabras, como un padre adoptivo.

-Bueno dobe, yo ya debo irme.- dijo cogiendo su bolso y colgándoselo del hombro.-Ya te he traída a Kai.

-De acuerdo.

-Adiós Oto-san.- se despidió Kai con una sonrisa mientras agitaba su manito con euforia.

-Cuídate Kai y recuerda no portarte mal con tu tío.- le recordó acercándose, se agachó hasta la altura del pelinegro y le dio un rápido beso sobre la frente.

-Sí.- volvió a responder cerrando los ojos y sonriendo más ampliamente cuando en un gesto cariñoso, su padre le revolvía los cabellos desordenándolos.

El Uchiha se puso de pie nuevamente y esta vez se dirigió hacia su amigo, que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Tú también cuídate, dobe.- sonrió de medio lado. –No te esfuerces demasiado.

-¿Cómo podría esforzarme? Kai no causa problemas.

-Me refiero a tu trabajo. Tienes unas horribles ojeras.- dijo señalando debajo de sus ojos. –No quisiera que colapsaras.

El rubio rió tontamente llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca, rascándose avergonzado.

-No es nada teme. Me encuentro en perfecta forma.

-Eso espero.- respondió no muy convencido. –Bueno, me iré.

-Ve con cuidado.

-Lo haré.- y dicho esto, se acercó a un desprevenido rubio y lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. –Gracias, Naruto.- le susurró al oído con una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

Naruto era amigo como ningún otro.

El Uzumaki abrió sorprendido los ojos por el contacto, el azabache no era de la clase de personas que demuestran afecto, solo con su pequeño Kai.

Suavizó su mirada. El muy desgraciado le estaba abrazando, raro en él, pero de la única forma en la que lograba decirle que lo quería y respetaba. Pero qué grandísimo tonto.

-No tienes que agradecer, teme. Es un placer para mí.- respondió devolviéndole el gesto.

-Dobe.-

Se separaron lentamente; el rubio con una sonrisa y el azabache serio, como era de costumbre. Y antes de partir, golpeó con su dedo índice y el mayor la frente de éste, en un gesto que solía tener su hermano Itachi para con él.

-Tonto.- dijo con burla antes de darse la media vuelta y partir hacia su destino, dejando a un Naruto con las mejillas infladas con molestia por el golpe. Una pequeña marca roja comenzaba a formarse en el lugar afectado, cosa que el ojiazul se sobó la frente por el leve dolor.

-"Teme".- se dijo viendo la salida por la cual había desaparecido su amigo.

-Nee, oni-chan ¿a qué jugaremos hoy?- preguntó el niño tirando de la ropa del mayor para tener su atención.

Naruto volvió la mirada a Kai, y dedicándole la mejor de las sonrisas le respondió.

-Es sorpresa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 horas más tarde<strong>_

-Uchiha-san- llamó su secretario desde el marco de la puerta.

El azabache levantó la mirada que tenía sobre unos archivos para enfocarla en el hombre frente a él mientras asentía con la cabeza para que continuase hablando.

-Su esposa está en la línea cuatro.- informó respetuosamente.

-De acuerdo Jugo, puedes retirarte.

-Sí señor.- y dicho esto, el hombre desapareció por donde había llegado cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

El pelinegro dejó de lado por un momento el trabajo y, descolgando el teléfono, oprimió la tecla 4 del aparató para atender el llamado.

-Karin.- dijo mientras recostaba su espalda en la silla de oficina en la cual se mantenía sentado.

-_Hola amor.- _saludó ésta desde el otro lado de la línea. –_Discúlpame que moleste en horario de trabajo, pero hay algo que quisiera decirte._

-No hay problema. Dime de qué se trata.- respondió tranquilo llevando una mano sobre el escritorio para coger un bolígrafo y hacerlo rodar por la superficie de la mesa.

-_Primero que nada ¿Tienes a Kai contigo? Me gustaría saludarlo._

-No, Kai se encuentra con Naruto, hoy no podía traerlo al trabajo, tuve reuniones y se complicaría un poco.

-_Ah, de acuerdo, no hay problema… aunque…-_ la chica permaneció en silencio.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño con disgusto.

-"Aunque ¿qué?"- se dijo internamente molesto. Si Karin tenía algún problema con que el rubio cuidase de su hijo, mejor que no se lo hiciera saber. Nadie podía hablar mal de su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede, Karin? ¿Aunque qué?- habló con tono de voz peligroso por el silencio de su esposa.

-_No es nada, no te pongas así Sasuke. No pienses mal de mí… solo decía que, aunque agradezco internamente todo lo que Naruto hace por nosotros, pienso que estamos abusando de su amabilidad. Él tiene sus responsabilidades, su trabajo y demás cosas…- _el azabache suavizó sus facciones al escuchar aquello. -_… asique… estaba pensando que lo mejor sería contratar a una niñera._

_-_Lo sé Karin, sé que el dobe se encuentra tan ocupado como nosotros, pero él se ha ofrecido. Además no desearía que nuestro hijo naciera en manos de una desconocida, que tal vez, ni siquiera se ocupé de cuidarlo bien, nosotros no estaremos para supervisar.

-_Sí, en eso tienes razón, pero me preocupa que Naruto pasé más tiempo con Kai que nosotros._

Uchiha guardó silencio. La pelirroja tenía razón, eso él ya lo había pensado, lo tenía algo inquieto aquello, además que Kai ya le había llamado varias veces al rubio "Oto-san" y eso no era nada bueno. Aunque éste hubiera derramado varias lágrimas por aquel sobrenombre que no le pertenecía.

-Tienes razón en eso, pero sigo pensando que el dobe es nuestra mejor opción por el momento.

-_Sí, es cierto… bueno… volviendo al problema principal. Tengo una mala noticia que darte._

_-_Siempre tienes malas noticias que darme, Karin ¿qué la puede diferencia de las demás ocasiones?- habló de mala manera. Ya se imaginaba qué podría ser.

Su esposa siempre se encontraba ocupada y nunca disponía del tiempo suficiente para su hijo, mucho menos para él, pero eso no le incomodaba, ya se sentía acostumbrado a la ausencia de su mujer. El verdadero problema era Kai, el pequeño sí sentía la falta de la madre.

No culpaba a la pelirroja por su trabajo, ser diseñadora de ropa no era nada fácil. Ella viajaba constantemente por todo el país y fuera de este para acoplarse a la moda de diferentes regiones, y a las diferentes estaciones del año, donde era ahí el trabajo más complicado para ella. Tener que constantemente diseñar algo nuevo y extravagante para el comercio, la mantenía fuere del alcance de su familia.

Pero al mismo tiempo, esa no era excusa para no pasar solo un fin de semana con su familia sin tener que coger el celular cada dos segundos. Eso era lo que verdaderamente molestaba al azabache.

Él también estaba ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo con la empresa Uchiha, pero eso no le quitaba que se esforzara cada día más por hacerse un pequeño tiempo para su hijo. Karin podría hacer lo mismo. Hasta Naruto se lo hacía saber.

-¿Y? ¿De qué se trata esa mala noticia?- preguntó sin interés alguno al obtener silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-_Eres injusto, Sasuke. Yo no te he reclamado nada por tu trabajo. Sabes que estoy muy ocupada aquí dentro, y no tienes ningún derecho a restregármelo por el rostro.- _dijo muy ofendida la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos. El Uchiha a veces se demostraba demasiado frío con ella.

-Sí, tengo el derecho de reclamarte. Y tú no lo tienes conmigo porque no puedes decir absolutamente nada en mi contra. He pasado este mes más tiempo con Kai y Naruto que contigo ¿Qué podrías reclamar?- respondió oscamente a la voz quebrada de la pelirroja. No caería en su trampa, ya había jugado demasiadas veces con él de ese modo.

-_Me lastimas con tus palabras, Sasuke… y mucho._

-Solo te he dado mi opinión, si no te encuentras con ánimos de oírla, es tu problema.- y dicho eso se contuvo de corta con aquel desagradable llamado, aún no había oído la "mala" noticia.

-Y sí no es mucho pedir… me gustaría escuchar la razón de tu llamado.

La mujer guardó silencio por unos segundos. El Uchiha se oía molesto y no podía culparlo, ya que tenía toda la razón.

-_Lo lamento…-_ se disculpó acongojada.

-Ya, déjalo así. No es a mí al que debes disculpas, ya estoy grandecito para eso, al que le debes una disculpa es a nuestro Kai.

-_De todos modos, a ti también te debo una disculpa. Después de todo… tú eres mi esposo._

Sasuke no respondió a aquello, ya que él no se sentía como tal. Había perdido aquel amor que alguna vez había sentido por la chica hacía mucho tiempo, solo permanecían juntos por Kai, solo eso. No deseaba que el niño creciera con un divorcio de por medio, ese le afectaría muchísimo.

Karin, al no obtener respuesta del azabache, contuvo un lastimero sollozo antes de continuar hablando. El Uchiha había dejado de amarla.

-_Volviendo al problema… quería comunicarte que en dos días saldré de Canadá…-_ respiró profundo para aclararse la garganta. –_ Pero tendré que viajar a París desde aquí, por eso no podré volver a casa por un mes o dos, depende de cuánto tiempo me demore en terminar la colección._

-¿Uno o dos meses? ¿Hablas en serio?- Sasuke no lo podía creer. ¿Acaso era broma lo que decía? ¿No había comprendido nada de lo que le había dicho? ¿Qué parte de "Kai es tu hijo" no había entendido?

-_Si Sasuke, estoy hablando en serio. Sé…_

-Olvídalo Karin.- la interrumpió rancio. La pelirroja quedó en completo silencio. –Nos veremos en dos meses entonces.- y dicho aquello, colgó el teléfono, dejando a una Karin con la boca seca y amarga.

Con los ánimos quitados, se puso de pie al instante de haber cortado con la comunicación, y salió de su oficina. Necesitaba aire fresco.

No le dolía que cada noche a su lado, la cama se encontrara sin ser ocupada por su compañera, ni tampoco desayunar solo con Kai todas las mañanas. Solo le mantenía molesto toda aquella situación, no por él, sino por su hijo. Tener que darle explicaciones a Kai por cada vez que preguntaba por su madre. No era justo para el niño.

Lo hacía sentirse furioso consigo mismo por el error que había cometido al haberse casado con aquella mujer, con la que no mostraba poner empeño por cambiar su situación, por no poner un poco más de atención a la familia. Por la equivocación que cometió al no haber querido escuchar los consejos del dobe, al fin de cuentas, Naruto tenía toda la razón… ella no era para él.

-"Esto no puede continuar de este modo, no puede".- se dijo a sí mismo tomando el ascensor del edificio para ir al último piso mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo echándolo hacia atrás.

-"Te mereces a alguien mejor que ella, teme".- recordó la pequeña frase que el rubio le había dicho antes que le propusiera matrimonio a Karin.-"No te apresures en una decisión tan importante… aún hay tiempo."-

-"Debí haberte escuchando, dobe".

* * *

><p>El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases por ese día, se hizo escuchar a las 17:00 de la tarde. Cosa que todos los estudiantes adolescentes de ese instituto, no ignoraron y recogieron sus cosas para ir cada uno a sus respectivos hogares.<p>

-No olviden que la semana entrante tendremos una excursión para ir al museo de "Historias de nuestro Japón". Por eso, traer el dinero para pagar el boleto de entrada.- anunció el rubio frente a su clase.

-¿Sensei?- levantó la mano uno de sus alumnos.

-¿Sí, Hiroshi?- dijo escuchándole mientras recogía sus libros sobre el escritorio.

-¿Será una salida con nuestros padres también?

-Así es. Lo había olvidado por completo.- dijo llevándose una mano al cabello para revolverlo un poco. –Bueno, ya que me has hecho recordar, no olvidar aquel detalle, chicos ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó a toda la clase antes que abandonaran al salón.

-Sí.- respondieron estos con cansancio. Querían llegar a sus casas.

-"Ese es el espíritu juvenil".- se dijo con una ligera gota sobre su cabeza.

Una vez que todos los alumnos finalizaran de despedirse de su profesor, abandonaron el edificio, dejando solo al rubio que aún no terminaba de guardar sus cosas de trabajo.

Unos toques en la puerta abierta, captaron la atención del sensei.

-¿Puedo pasar, Naruto?-

-Por supuesto que sí, Gaara. Adelante.- le invitó con una sonrisa volviendo a sus asuntos. –Se nos hizo tarde ¿eh?- rió.

-Kai se ha dormido en el salón de profesores…- comentó distraído sin haber oído al ojiazul. -… lo he recostado sobre el sillón. Se ve cansado.- notificó el pelirrojo riendo un poco. El chico se estaba babeando cuando lo había cambiado de lugar.

-Sí, lo sé… pobre Kai. Me he demorado con la clase, sin contar que le he desgastado todas sus energías con los juegos de esta mañana.

-Lo he podido comprobar. Se ha babeado.- dijo con gracia mientras se acercaba al rubio. -¿Irás a tu casa?-

-No, iré a la del teme. Algún día tengo que devolverle su retoño, aunque me cueste.- volvió a sonreír mientras negaba con el rostro. –Debería quedármelo ¿no? –preguntó gracioso con una media sonrisa, cosa que el pelirrojo le respondió alzando una de sus finas cejas.

-¿Qué no era tuyo ya?- comentó con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose sobre una de las pequeñas mesas individuales. –Pasas más tiempo tú con él que el Uchiha y su esposa.

-Jajá… sí, eso también lo sé.

El Sabakku lo observó serio.

-No era broma eso, Naruto. Lo decía en serio.- el semblante de éste cambió drásticamente por uno de suma molestia. –Al hacerte cargo de ese niño, te está privando a ti de tener uno propio, sin contar que aún no tienes pareja.

El Uzumaki lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- cuestionó desconcertado.- No lo hagas ver tan malo. No es para tanto.

-Lo digo porque es la verdad.- respondió con simpleza mientras volteaba el rostro hacia la ventana de la habitación. El atardecer se apreciaba hermoso.

-Solo estoy haciendo un favor a mi amigo ¿qué tiene de malo eso?

Dejó sus cosas a un lado y tomó asiento junto al pelirrojo acercando otra mesa individual.

El Sabakku no respondió, Naruto no había terminado de hablar.

-Tienes razón, Gaara, lo sé….- dijo en un susurro agachando la mirada y observándose los zapatos. –Pero no puede evitarlo. Quiero a Kai como si fuera mi propio hijo… lo he visto crecer y aún lo veo cada día, me es complicado no hacer esto por él y por el teme.

Gaara volteó a verle con burla.

-Te arrestarán por secuestro infantil.- bromeó poniéndose de pie. –No pagaré tu fianza.

Naruto lo siguió con la mirada sonriendo. Pero qué amigo el que tenía, eh. Se esperaba otro tipo de comentario de su parte.

El Sabakku sabía que para el rubio, Kai significaba mucho, pero por eso él no podía encontrar a una mujer con la cual casarse y formar uno propio, solo daba su tiempo libre y el que no tenía, para el Uchiha menor.

Quería a su amigo, lo apreciaba mucho como para decirle lo que debía hacer con su vida, y eso era buscar esposa.

-Ni que fuera un pedófilo.- se defendió imitándolo de pie.

-No estaría tan seguro de eso, mi amigo.

-No seas morboso, es inhumano.

El pelirrojo volvió a sonreírle de medio lado.

-Como sea…- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida. –Creo que deberías salir con otras personas.

-¿Para qué?-

Este soltó un suspiro. El Uchiha no se equivocaba cuando lo trataba de dobe, Naruto podía ser muy despistado.

-Para hacerte nuevos amigos y tomarse fotos… ¡Para conocer a una mujer! ¡Por Dios, Naruto! Qué despistado eres.- dijo exasperado rodeando los ojos. –En fin… pienso que deberías tener citas, aunque sea con Sakura.

-Pero Sakura es mi amiga dattebayo.-

-No lo será más si te le insinúas.- contestó con voz picarona. –A ella le gustas bastante.

Al rubio se le subieron los colores al rostro ¿Él le gustaba a la Haruno? Imposible.

-Jaja… no bromees… nunca podría gustarle a Sakura-chan.- dijo con nerviosismo y jugando con sus dedos al estilo Hinata. –A ella aun le gusta Sasuke.

-Qué ciego eres, tonto. Deberías prestar más atención a los cosas que suceden a tu alrededor. Además, Sasuke ya es casado.

-¡Qué no soy tonto, dattebayo!- gritó con una vena en la sien. –Demonios, ya te pareces al teme con tus insultos.- se indignó.

- No me le parezco, solo concuerdo con lo que él dice. Eres un dobe.- respondió lo más natural que pudo listo para esquivar el seguro libro que el Uzumaki le arrojaría.

-¡Gaara desgraciado con cabeza de fósforo!- gritó con los nervios de punta. Ahora era dos Uchihas ¡Lo peor del mundo!

-Te ha faltado agregar Usuratonkachi, Sabakku.- habló el pelinegro ingresando al salón con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir y media sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

-¡Teme!- volvió a levantar la voz enojado. -¡Son dos contra uno, eso no es justo!-

-Cálmate dobe, solo bromeamos.- dijo el azabache con burla. -¿No es así, Gaara?

-Por supuesto.

Naruto los fulminó con la mirada antes de coger sus pertenencias, listo para abandonar la clase.

-Los odio.- dijo mientras sacaba la lengua en forma de burla para ambos hombres. –Deberían meterse con alguien de sus tamaños.- rió nuevamente.

-Qué infantil eres, Naruto.- opinó con gracia el pelirrojo dispuesto a salirse de la habitación de una vez.

-Maldito, ya verás cuando quieras un favor… no te haré nada

-No necesito de tus servicios.

-Ya veremos.- respondió éste en un susurro viendo como el Sabaku abandonaba el cuarto.

-Hasta mañana, Naruto.- se despidió de espaldas alzando la mano en forma de saludo. –Nos estaremos viendo, Uchiha.

-Hn.- fue la simple respuesta del azabache.

-¡Adiós Gaara!- respondió el rubio agitando su mano.- Mañana continuaremos la charla.

Éste asintió antes de desaparecer.

Con una de sus típicas sonrisas de Colgate, Naruto se dirigió a su amigo y le golpeó el hombro suavemente para captar su atención.

-Vamos.- dijo con un repentino buen humor. –Kai está descansando en la sala de profesores.

Sasuke asintió mientras el rubio se dirigía a la salida para ir por el niño.

* * *

><p>Ya en el automóvil del Uchiha, Naruto acomodó al chico con cuidado de no despertarle en los asientos traseros del vehículo, no sin antes depositar un leve beso sobre la mejilla del pequeño siendo seguido por la negrura mirada del azabache.<p>

-Sube.- casi ordenó con sutileza mientras él mismo tomaba el lugar del piloto.

-Sí, sí… ya voy.- refunfuñó con molestia cerrando la puerta trasera, para luego abrir la delantera en el lugar del copiloto y tomar asiento.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, siendo roto por momentos por los suaves ronquidos del Uchiha menor que no se detenía y continuamente se volteaba del lugar para una mejor postura. Mientras Sasuke se veía concentrado en el camino conduciendo con tranquilidad y mirando de a ratos por el espejo trasvisor a su hijo.

Por su parte, Naruto observaba por la ventanilla las casas que pasaban una tras otra metido en sus propios pensamientos y en las palabras del Sabaku.

Tal vez Gaara tuviera razón y ya era el tiempo de buscar pareja. Debería comenzar a pensar en sus propias necesidades y a organizarse para el futuro y lo que deseaba de aquí a un par de años. Tener una mujer con la cual se sintiera cómodo y en confianza, para poder en algún tiempo no muy lejano formar una linda familia, como la que tenían sus amigos. Eso era una de las cosas que deseaba para su felicidad. Pero… ¿cuál sería la chica indicada?

Gaara le había hablado sobre Sakura y sus nuevos sentimientos, que ahora él era correspondido, algo que le había dejado bastante desconcertado ya que la Haruno siempre, toda su vida prácticamente, había estado enamorada del Uchiha, pero no era tan desconcertante si lo pensaba un poco, después de todo Sasuke se había casado y tenido un hijo; la idea de que Sakura gustase de él no era tan descabellada después de todo.

Era hora de salir de su casa para buscar alguna mujer, si no llegaba a encontrar alguien que le satisficiera se iría con Sakura para ver si las cosas resultaban bien, y si aquello tampoco funcionaba… bueno eso ya lo vería con el tiempo.

-Hoy tuve un llamado de Karin.- sacó de sus pensamientos al rubio la voz del Uchiha.

-¿Y?- preguntó girando el rostro para mirarle. -¿Qué te ha dicho?

Sasuke guardó silencio por un momento antes de contestar. Naruto era la única persona con la cual podía compartir su vida privada, ni siquiera con su hermano se sentía tan cómodo hablando de ello, le incomodaba un poco hablar de su vida personal con ajenos, sentía que eso era un tema que solo él debía resolver. Pero con su amigo podía abrirse completamente.

-Lo de siempre…- dijo soltando un suspiro. –No volverá de su viaje hasta dentro de dos meses.

Naruto elevó ambas cejas con asombro.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, eso mismo me dije en cuanto lo dijo.- sonrió de medio lado sin ganas.- Supuestamente el trabajo la tiene muy ocupada y no podrá volver por un tiempo.

El Uzumaki guardó silencio sin una respuesta concreta. Él ya le había dicho demasiadas veces a su amigo lo que pensaba de su esposa, desde la primera vez cuando se la presentó habían algunas cosas que no le gustaba de la chica y siempre se lo hizo saber. Además, por la expresión del Uchiha estaba más que seguro que lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era que le recordara sus palabras. Era mejor tomarlo con tranquilidad.

-Bueno… ya sabes que su trabajo le exige demasiado, siempre tuvo la agenda apretada.- dijo sin preocupación volviendo la vista a la ventana. –Lo sabes desde que la conociste, no debería sorprenderte.

Sasuke por un segundo volteó desconcertado por las palabras de éste. Naturalmente le reprochaba como siempre, pero en cuanto vio la mirada del rubio comprendió que no deseaba hablar más de la cuenta.

-Es raro de ti que digas eso.- habló tranquilo volviendo a mirar el camino. –No deberías contenerte, dobe. Sé que no te cae bien.

Naruto sonrió con gracia, no era bueno disimulando.

-Ya me conoces.

-Di lo que realmente piensas.

El silencio volvió a reinar por unos pocos segundos.

-Ya que no quieres que me contenga… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó con seriedad Naruto.-Es hora que Karin entienda qué es ser madre.

-Bueno… hablar de eso, ya lo he hecho y la situación continua de la misma forma. Dime otra cosa que me sirva, ya no sé qué hacer.

-¿De verdad quieres que te de otra opción?- preguntó con incredulidad sintiendo como se detenía el automóvil frente a la casa del azabache.

Sasuke lo meditó un poco mientras quitaba las llaves del auto.

-No estoy seguro.- dijo pasándose ambas manos por el cabello echándolo hacia atrás.

-¿Sí o no?- volvió a preguntar en un susurro para no despertar al pequeño.

El Uchiha observó de frente a su amigo un momento, y dejando salir un suspiro se decidió.

-Si.- respondió con firmeza con los ojos clavados en su acompañante. Éste le devolvió la mirada mirándose fijo por breve tiempo.

-Divórciate.- fue la simple respuesta del rubio antes de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y abrir la puerta de auto pero sin retirarse. –Esa es mi idea.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza. No, eso no era lo que deseaba oír.

-No seas tonto, Sasuke. Es tiempo de que pongas un límite en tu vida.- reprochó algo molesto por la actitud de éste. –Piensa en ti una vez en tu vida.

-No me divorciaré, Naruto. No voy a hacerle eso a Kai.- dijo con voz algo osca mirando ofendido al rubio. –Eso ya te lo he dicho más de una vez ¿por qué insistes en eso?

-Lo hago por tu bien, solo eso. De todas formas… eres tú el que se queja de Karin.- dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro del otro como consuelo. –Si no quieres continuar con esa farsa… pues termínala.

-Lo haré de otra manera.- fue la contestación que dio quitándose de un manotazo la mano contraria. –Y no de la forma que tú quieres.

Naruto resopló fuertemente con enojo ¿Si le pedía ayuda… por qué se ofendía cuando se la daba?

-Como quieras, teme.- dijo por último dándole fin a la conversación.

Lo único que faltaba era que pelearan siempre por el mismo problema.

-Solo digo que te mereces a algo mejor, a alguien que te cuide y también de Kai.- comentó antes de salir y azotar la puerta dispuesto a irse a su casa.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, no quería terminar el día así con el rubio por su esposa. Naruto solo deseaba ayudarlo y lo sabía, pero de todas formas siempre reaccionaba de manera ofensiva.

Sabía mejor que nadie que su amigo tenía razón, pero un divorcio sería demasiado para su hijo y lo que menos quería era que creciera en ese tipo de ambiente.

Soltó con fuerza el aire que retenía en sus pulmones para tranquilizarse, y sin perder más tiempo salió del auto dispuesto a alcanzar al rubio.

-¡Naruto!- llamó fuerte logrando que éste detuviera su andar. –No te vayas. ¿De acuerdo?- pidió mientras comenzaba a acercarse. –Quédate.

El Uzumaki dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que el moreno lo iría a buscar, casi siempre era lo mismo.

-Pues si no quieres que me vaya, no te comportes de esa forma conmigo, teme.

-Sí, como quieras. Solo…- dijo con cansancio. –No hablemos del tema ¿sí?

Éste asintió con una sonrisa.

-Está bien.

Sasuke sonrió también a su manera.

-Vamos, entremos ya a la casa. Yo despertaré a Kai.

Y así ambos ingresaron a la casa del Uchiha en completo silencio, dejando el problema de lado por ese día, dispuestos a acompañarse esa noche entre cosas vanas y triviales. Ya tendrían otro momento de riña para pelear sobre ese asunto y discutir hasta que sus salivas se gastasen.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NA: Espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo, y descuiden que va a ser un SasuNaru. Hasta la próxima!_**


	2. Las malas noticias siempre llegan

_**N/A: **__Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Parejas: **__Sasuke x Naruto._

_**N/A: **__Gracias por los reviews, chicas! Me emocioné el haber visto sus comentarios por la historia. Verdaderamente me ha gustada muchoooo!_

_**3byHANCOCK:**__Gracias por ser la primera en comentar y por poner realmente lo que te gustó. A decir verdad, la idea la tenía rondando en mi cabeza ya hacía bastante y quería sacarme las ganas, por eso decidí escribir este fic. Espero que te vaya gustando hasta ahora y seguí comentando. Jejé._

_**Moon-9215**__:__ Pero por supuesto que ellos van a acabar juntos, pero paciencia que todo a su tiempo. Las cosas se van a estar dado a un ritmo algo lento, pero entretenido de seguro. Gracias por el review._

_**Kitzuneluna:**__Me alegra que te vaya gustando la trama hasta el momento y espero que continúe de esa forma sin decepcionarte. Ya tengo muchas ideas de cómo va a ser al final y bueno… lo del medio lo tenía de hace mucho. Gracias!_

_**Saskenaru: **__Sí, el teme casado con Karin ¿Raro? Sí, mucho… jaja. Es que a ella la veo bien como para dejarla, o mejor dicho, para que Sasuke le deje por Naruto. Espero continuar viendo tus reviews. (Me gusta tu fic ¡Ficción! ¿Real?)_

_**Sayukira: **__Si, bueno… Sasuke está en el dilema de si se divorcia o no! Lo quería poner así porque lo veía con ese carácter. Los problemas de la cama, se resuelven en la cama… jajá._

_A Kai me pareció buena idea ponerle esa personalidad, imperativo y cariñoso, ya que pasa mucho tiempo con Naruto y algo de él se le tenía que pegar._

_Y lo de Karin, sí, ella todavía llora. Ella sí quiere a Sasuke pero él no lo ve de ese modo, sé que parece un tanto raro, pero Karin no es tan mala… solo un poco. Gracias por comentar._

_**Pamelix: **__Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto la historia y por el entusiasmo que tenés para pedirme la continuación… jajá. Realmente ustedes me sacan sonrisas._

_Espero seguir viéndolas por esta página y en mis fics. Porque sí, voy a escribir más._

_Gracias a todas y espero que disfruten de este capítulo! Y les vuelvo a repetir… ¡Paciencia gente! Sé que tal vez no aparenta, pero la pareja va a ser SxN… las cosas se deben dar a un ritmo moderado. Al principio les va parecer que las cosas no se darán, pero no… al final todo termina bien. Recuerden que Sasuke se tiene que enamorar primero sin proponérselo y después persuadir a Naruto para que termine con él (complicada la cosa)._

_(La canción es la de la película__** Ghost "Unchained Melody". **__En la escena de la cerámica o sea lo que sea que están armando.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>_

_**Las malas noticias… siempre llegan.**_

Se sentía juguetón en ese momento. Hacía bastante tiempo que no disfrutaba de esa clase de juegos y pasión por un largo rato, tal vez demasiado lejano que en ese instante no se podía contener el del querer bromear un tanto.

Con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro de lo más sensual y divertida, se dirigió hacia la cama con pasos lentos donde aguardaba su acompañante, que ésta lo observaba tratando de contener la risa que hacía rato intentaba ocultar.

Naruto con una idea en la mente, cogió el control remoto del reproductor de CD que reposaba sobre un mueble de la habitación, y, tirando las caderas hacia un lado de forma exagerada, oprimió el botón del control que decía "play", y una canción más que conocida comenzó a inundar el espacio y silencio del lugar. Haciendo así, más insinuante la escena.

-Oh, my love.- repitió el rubio sobre la voz del cantante, imitándolo con el aparato del reproductor de CD sobre sus labios simulando que era un micrófono. –My Darling.

La risa de la joven se dejó oír fuerte. Además de que lo sensual no iba con el Uzumaki, su voz ni siquiera podía atinarle al tono adecuado, haciéndolo sonar por demás decir, horrible.

-Ya… detente.- pedía la pobre chica entre risas y tratando si era posible, de no oír la voz de su compañero, tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

-I´ve hungered for your touch, a long lovely time.- continuó con su mala imitación ya subiendo a gatas sobre el amplio colchón mientras sonreía por la escena de la joven, logrando que la carcajada de la muchacha acabara por lo previo que se vendría.

Naruto enmudeció mirando fijamente a Shion con deseos de poseerla lo cuanto antes, la mirada de ella lo descolocaba por completo, haciendo que el deseo en él creciera cada vez más.

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_Godspeed your love to me _

La habitación quedó en completo silencio, oyéndose solamente la voz del cantante Righteous Brothers de fondo y la respiración agitada de la joven en cuanto Naruto se posicionó sobre ella y acarició de forma pausada sus redondos y bien formados pechos.

Ella no era su novia ni nada por el estilo, podría decirse de cierta manera que eran solo amigos, de esos que se ven una vez cada tanto y hablan hasta hartarse, esa era la clase de relación que llevaban. Pero en una de esas tantas visitas que se hacían para verse, las cosas habían salido de manera inesperada, habían dormido juntos sin proponérselos y luego de eso quedaron de acuerdo que aquello no se volvería a repetir. Pero no pudieron mantener la promesa.

Siempre que se veían terminaban de ese modo, alguna atracción sexual sentían entre ellos dos y no podían ignorarlo por más que se lo hubieran propuesto, quedando así solo como amantes a escondidas del resto de sus amigos. Viéndose cuando la oportunidad lo requería y terminando con las piernas intercaladas cada noche o día, sea cuál sea la situación. Pero con el acuerdo de que solo sería eso, compartir noche de pasión y ningún sentimiento más de por medio que no fuese el de amistad, ya que no se atraían de forma sentimental y no querían arruinar lo que había forjado.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea,_

_To the sea_

_To the open arms of the sea_

_Lonely rivers sigh "wait for me, wait for me"_

_I´ll be coming home wait for me_

Con lentitud, Shion levantó ambos brazos para permitirle al rubio quitarle la delicada prenda que llevaba como vestido, para después dejarse guiar como el Uzumaki la subía sobre sus caderas ya desnudas y besaba con ansias su cuello.

Ella hizo la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un suspiro. Naruto sabía muy bien como le gustaba que le besara y marcara la piel, conocía demasiado bien sus puntos débiles sobre su cuerpo.

Con fuerza cogió el rubio cabello de su amante y presionó más sobre éste para que la marca que estaba dejando, fuera más visible y concreta. No le importaba si el resto de sus amigos veía lo "decorado" que estaba su cuello, si era el Uzumaki el que lo hacía, nada le importaba.

* * *

><p>-"<em>Sasuke, soy Itachi. Escúchame, iré a pasar por Kai esta tarde ¿Te parece bien si se queda en mi sitio esta noche y duerme aquí? Es que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con mi sobrino, además Konan también tiene deseos de verle y jugar, pero ella llegará después. Vuelvo hoy en la mañana del aeropuerto ya que el vuelo se ha retrasado ayer por la noche y esa es la razón que no he podido visitarte antes, por eso necesitaría que pasaras por mí ¿vale? Tengo deseos de verte, hermanito. Espero que me esperes y recibas con los brazos abiertos… - <em>El Uchiha menor arrugó el ceño con desagrado. –_Y no pongas esa cara de amargado, de verdad tengo deseos de verte y no es broma.-_ ¿Cómo era posible que lo conociera tanto? ¿Lo estaría espiando de algún rincón? Bah… tonterías. –_Oto-san también volverá de su viaje esta semana, no me ha dicho cuando pero me ha pedido que te avisara en cuanto pudiera. Prepárate para el interrogatorio de su parte, a mí ya me lo ha hecho por teléfono y tengo los oídos taladrados por sus reclamos y preguntas. Te deseo suerte con eso y si puedes… escapa.- _Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

Ya se imaginaba de qué iba la cosa. Su padre no iría a su casa porque quisiera visitarle, seguramente detrás de todo eso habría una razón o razones por las cuales hacía a su padre volver del viaje de . Solo esperaba que su madre viajara con él, no soportaría estar solo con Fugaku y su porte por demás decir, agrio. Más que el suyo propio.

-_No te preocupes que tengo entendido que madre vendrá con él. Ella fue la que me "rescató" un poco de papá y sus miles y miles de palabras acusadoras. Solo espero que contigo tenga más piedad._

_-"Sí, claro. Como si yo fuera su hijo favorito".- _se dijo con amargura anticipada e ironía.

-_Bueno Sasuke, no te molestaré más de lo que ya he hecho. Solo espero verte pronto y a Kai también ¿Sí? Si Karin se encuentra contigo, cosa que dudo. Mándale saludos de mi parte. Nos veremos esta tarde, hermanito. Cuídate. –_fue lo último que se escuchó de la grabadora de su teléfono fijo.

-_No hay más mensajes.-_ dijo la voz de una mujer al acabar todos los recados de la máquina.

Lo que le faltaba, que su padre quisiera volver de Estados Unidos para "hablar con él" de algún tema que seguramente no quería oír. Y además cara a cara.

-_"Maldición".-_ se dijo internamente.

No, no dejaría que éste le ridiculizara como siempre hacía, ya no era un niño pequeño que se le debía decir lo que tenía que hacer, él ya era grande y podía hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas sin necesidad de tener a su padre detrás. Además de que no había hecho nada para que Fugaku le reclamara o reprendiera, eso ya era el colmo.

Nunca tuvo que haberse hecho miembro de la empresa de su abuelo Madara, solo le traía malos tratos, y él que se esforzaba tanto por esa empresa que no era su pasión y que deseaba abandonar lo cuanto antes. Empresa The Uchiha´s no valía tanto la pena. Y tenía el dinero que necesitaba para vivir más que cómodo y cubrir los gastos de su hijo, si quería podía en ese mismo momento renunciar y dedicarse a algo que sí lo motivara.

Como envidiaba en ese momento a Naruto. Él sí se dedicaba a algo que le gustaba y por más que no tuviera dinero para tirar hacia el cielo, vivía feliz y contento de su progreso y empeño. A veces deseaba haber tenido un padre como Minato, ese sí quería lo mejor para su hijo, aunque ya no estuviera con vida.

Lo único que podía rescatar de su familia era su madre y su hermano, ellos si eran algo así como una familia que se preocupa por el bien estar y la felicidad de sus miembros. Pero lo que sí no comprendía, era cómo una mujer como su madre, se había casado con un hombre como su padre, no pegaban en nada, estaba seguro de eso. Su abuelo nunca había estado en su niñez, asique para él era un miembro más de la empresa de su familia, no un pariente. Estaba seguro que solo la sangre compartían, hasta su padre se le hacía un extraño a veces.

Tal vez, el haberse despegado un poco de su familia y compartir más tiempo con seres humanos de verdad, no robots como lo era todo su entorno laboral. Le había ablandado un poco su frío corazón y el hecho de haber tenido un hijo y querer criarlo en un ambiente diferente al que él había crecido, de cierto modo le dejaba ver con más claridad lo que era ser una familia "amorosa", por así decirlo.

Karin no era muy afectiva, pero tenía sus momento de romanísimo para con él y momentos de cariño con Kai, eso ya hacía la diferencia. No recordaba algo así en su niñez por parte de su padre, si de Mikoto y su hermano, pero no de su padre… nunca.

A veces daba gracias el haberse dado cuenta que no valía la pena tratar de enorgullecer a Fugaku e intentar parecérsele. Menos mal que Naruto se lo había hecho ver antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ya que Itachi había tratado y había fracasado muy rápido con él. La actitud le había cambiado.

Lo que sí no comprendía, era el caso de que Fugaku quisiera tanto al dobe. El Uchiha mayor siempre había sido demasiado recto y serio, no soportaba la inmadurez y la alegría que solían mostrar el resto del mundo, le parecía una tontería innecesaria. Pero el que recibiera siempre al Usuratonkachi con tranquilidad en su casa, le descolocaba por completo, eso nunca lo había entendido de su padre.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Naruto a veces era demasiado imperativo, afectivo, escandaloso, irrespetuoso y muchos otras cosas más que odiaba su padre en un ser humano. Pero de cierta forma no era así con su amigo. Tal vez fuera el simple hecho de que conocía a Minato y era, por así decirlo, amigos… o el rubio era el único que se atrevía a decía lo que pensaba de su padre delante de éste, sin importarle si le ofendía o le faltaba el respeto.

-_"De tal palo, tal estilla". –_pensó al recordar cómo era Minato con su padre y de cómo era el dobe con él, siempre intentando sacarle una sonrisa con sus tonterías.

Bueno, ya era hora de adelantársele a su padre y decirle lo que le saliera al momento de hablar, no dejaría que hiciera un viaje innecesario solo para que hablaran y le hiciera pasar un mal momento. Y mucho menos que lo viese desde arriba, como si estuviera con un niño, con esa mirada calculadora y aquel porte sumamente arrogante. Él no necesitaba más soberbia que la suya propia.

Decidido, cogió el auricular del teléfono de su casa y marcó el número del móvil de su progenitor. Si tenía algo que decirle, que lo hiciera de una buena vez.

_-¿Qué se te ofrece, hijo?- _lo que se imaginaba, tan frío como siempre.

-Itachi me ha dicho que deseabas hablar conmigo. ¿De qué se trata?- simple, corto, directo al grano. Nada de un _"Hola padre" "¿Cómo has estado?"_ Él no necesitaba de esas cosas, ya no.

_-Ya veo.- _se hizo una pausa en la cual pudo oír la voz de su madre del otro lado. –_Aunque le he dicho que hablaría en cuanto fuera para allá, no hacía falta que llamaras.-_ A Sasuke se le unieron las cejas con desagrado. Era justamente eso lo que no deseaba, que éste viajara.

-No hace falta que viajes a Japón para que hablemos, podemos hacerlo de este modo.

_-No te confundas, hijo. No voy hacia Japón solo para contactarme contigo.-_ éste tensó la mandíbula con molestia. –_ El ir hacia allá es por otros motivos que también te incumbe al igual que a tu hermano. Esa es la razón por la cual él llegará a tu casa. Temas de trabajo que tenemos que discutir._

Eso Itachi no se lo había hecho saber ¿Por qué? Eso no importaba en ese momento.

_-Por eso no debiste molestarte en haber llamado. Lo que tengo que decirte lo discutiremos en cuanto llegue. –_su voz sonaba firme y grave, como alguien que habla con un desconocido. –_Tu madre te manda un saludo. Cuídate, hijo._

-Salúdala de mi parte. Adiós padre.

-_Claro.- _dijo por último el Uchiha mayor cortando la comunicación.

_-"Maldición".- _Fugaku viajaría de todos modos y además no había podido sacarle nada de información.

Con desgano, se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Mejor llevarlo al aeropuerto con él para recibir a Itachi, seguramente le haría muy bien a Kai ver a su verdadero tío.

* * *

><p>Se sentía mal, más débil que nunca, como si su cuerpo le suplicara que no se esforzara más, que tal cosa no valía la pena.<p>

Con ayuda de sus brazos se cogió del mueble que reposaba a un lado del sillón de la sala para ponerse nuevamente de pie al haber caído, le estaba costando cada vez más mantener el ritmo de vida que llevaba años atrás. No es que estuviera viejo ni nada por el estilo ¡Por Dios, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Si solo tenía 27 años nada más, como si aquella edad lo tuviera de esa manera. Lo que realmente le estaba dificultando cada vez más su forma de vivir, era aquel molesto e inoportuno cáncer. Esa enfermedad que había despertado en él a tan temprana edad como le había sucedido a su padre años atrás. Incomodándole a puntos insospechados, haciéndole cada vez ser un inútil con todas las letras, moviendo su cuerpo con cautela por sus diferentes estados de fuerza y resistencia.

Como pudo en ese momento, cogiéndose con la fuerza que le proporcionaban sus débiles brazos y piernas, logró ponerse de pie con suavidad, evitando los movimientos bruscos por algún repentino mareo que se pudiera manifestar en cualquier tiempo indeseado.

Un dolor punzante en su pulmón izquierdo, le hizo desestabilizares por un breve lapso de tiempo, en el que sus piernas amenazaran con fallarle y terminar con el cuerpo nuevamente estrellado sobre el duro suelo de su casa. Pero se cogió rápidamente del sillón de tres cuerpos antes de que pudiera pasar, y sin perder tiempo a que volviera a sucederle lo mismo, se recostó sobre el cómodo mueble tono beige, dejando descansar un brazo sobre su firme abdomen y el contrario sobre sus ojos, cubriendo estos de la penetrante luz que se colaba por el balcón.

Ya no soportaba aquella situación, y mucho menos lidiar con toda esa carga él solo, sentía que ya era tiempo de decirle a alguien sobre su estado de salud, a su hermano aunque sea. Naruto lo mataría antes de que muriera él mismo por el cáncer si le contara en ese preciso momento lo que le sucedía, no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente el haberle ocultado una verdad tan seria. Porque justamente esa misma enfermedad había acabado con la vida de su padre, y no se sentía con el valor y fortaleza para enfrentar aquellos inocentes ojos azules de su hermano menor. No deseaba decepcionarlo.

_-Deidara… - llamó el joven rubio de 15 años de edad con seriedad. Éste le observó interesado. –Prométeme… prométeme que de ahora en más no me ocultarás más nada. Que de ahora en más te apoyes en mí cada vez que sientas que ya no puedas soportar todo aquello que te lastima…_

_-Naruto, yo…_

_-No he terminado.- le cortó con molestia mientras se ponía de pie para hacerle más énfasis a sus palabras. – No me interrumpas.- el rubio mayor guardó silencio respetando la actitud de su hermano. Sabía que tenía todo el derecho de enojarse con él, después de todo… le había ocultado demasiadas cosas en ese último año, y se imaginaba el dolor que éste debía sentir el ver que su única familia que tenía, no demostraba tener tanta confianza para tratar._

_-Deidara, no tienes por qué guardarte todo lo que te pasa… puedes contar conmigo.- dijo con suavidad y cariño en su voz. –Eres mi hermano mayor, el que cuida en este momento de mí como si fuera lo más importante que haya existido jamás al ya no tener el soporte que nos brindaban nuestros padres.- hizo una breve pausa para volver a su asiento y coger las manos del joven. –Por eso… por eso confía en mí, apóyate en mi espalda cuando sientas que es demasiada carga para ti todo esto. Cuando sientas que… necesitas un descanso._

Sonrió levemente al recordar aquel acontecimiento. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más protegido y comprendido como le había hecho sentir Naruto en ese entonces. Él era joven y su pequeño hermano lo era aún más, y estaban completamente solos, sin la madurez y protección que daba un padre, habían quedado completamente solos desde el día de la muerte de su madre; que había sido la última en dejarlos ya que Minato había partido antes. Y desde ese momento tuvieron que aprender a cuidarse el uno al otro.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? – un semblante de tristeza embardunó su rostro.

¿Moriría a tan temprana edad? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría su problema? Y lo peor de todo era que en unos minutos más debía juntarse con Hidan para solucionar un pequeño inconveniente con la exposición de arte que se presentaría ese mismo día. Había espera tanto para esa fecha que ahora le daba gracia el que su cuerpo no quisiera moverse ni siquiera para buscar un vaso de agua, además no creía poder aguantar tanto tiempo de pie sin la necesidad de sentarse antes de que su cuerpo colapsara en cualquier momento.

-Maldita enfermedad genética.

* * *

><p>-<em>El vuelo que llegará de París se encuentra aterrizando en este momento. Por favor les pedimos que…<em>

-Llegamos justo a tiempo.- dijo el azabache mirando el reloj de la muñeca a su vez. –No tendremos que esperar demasiado.

-¡Quiero ver al tío! – exclamó con energía el pequeño niño cogido fuertemente de la mano de su padre.

-Ya, no seas impaciente, Kai. – reclamó sutilmente mientras buscaba con la mirada la entrada por la cual Itachi aparecería. – Se trata solo de mi hermano ¿qué alegría podría traer eso? –dijo por lo bajo descomponiendo el rostro.

-¿Has dicho algo, oto-san?

-Para nada. – respondió rápidamente con una media sonrisa. -¿Lo buscamos? – propuso retomando la caminata, llevando consigo al niño.

Los minutos transcurrieron rápidamente, lo cual ambos Uchihas aguardaron pacientes observando pasar a las personas que iban en el vuelo de Itachi, esperando que éste apareciera de una buena vez; más que nada para el azabache, que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo estar rodeado de genta tan apiñada.

-_Vamos imbécil… ¿cuándo piensas aparecer? – _fue el pensamiento de Sasuke con la paciencia al límite al comprobar que las personas salían una detrás de otra sin dar señales de su hermano.

Unos minutos más transcurrieron, en los cuales Kai se entretenía observando a la gente pasando a su lado con semblante curioso por los diferentes estilos de ropa que portaban, mientras su padre no dejaba de consultar su reloj de pulsera por lo tarde que se estaba haciendo y aún su molesto pariente no se dignaba a salir.

-Si continúas con esa cara de amargado, comenzaré a confundirte con un limón.- dijo en un tono divertido el hombre mayor a un lado de ambos jóvenes, cosa que solo provocó más intensidad en la expresión del otro.

-Y tú continúa tocándome las narices y tu rostro lo confundirán con un…

-¡Tío! – el grito del pequeño Kai, interrumpió deliberadamente el "sutil saludo" que éste le estaba dedicando al recién llegado. Sasuke simplemente gruñó por lo bajo buscando tranquilidad.

-¡Kai! – respondió con la misma intensidad el Uchiha, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura del chico. –Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ¡Y cómo has crecido!

-¡Sí! Oto-san me ha medido contra la regla que se encuentra en la pared de casa y ¿adivina qué? – preguntó entusiasta sin dejar de mover las manos frenéticamente.

Itachi simplemente fingió estar pensando llevándose una mano al mentón, "tratando" de adivinar de lo que su sobrino hablaba. Se notaba que éste le había extrañado, y no lo culpaba, un años fuera del país era algo por lo cuál extrañar.

-¿No me lo puedo imaginar? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Pues… ¡crecí, tío!

-Qué buena noticia. No me esperaba menos de ti.

Sasuke, a todo esto suspiraba, lo habían ignorado deliberadamente ambos azabaches con aquella conversación trivial, pero… ¿qué podía hacer? Si su hijo se encontraba feliz con ver a su hermano, él no diría nada al respecto aunque éste le sacara de sus casillas.

-Ja… Ya me estoy acercando a Oto-san y a ti. Con un par de centímetros más los alcanzaré. –sonrió con orgullo y algo de altanería que había adquirido por parte de su padre, mientras se señalaba a sí mismo como lo haría el Uzumaki en su época de niñez.

-Sueña con eso, mocoso. Nunca llegarás a mi altura. –provocó intencionalmente el mayor enderezándose rectamente con burla.

-¡Pero sí que…

-Ya, Kai… no le sigas el juego al tarado de mi hermano. –cortó cansado el azabache con deseos de desaparecer de una vez de ese lugar antes que se pusiera nervioso. No le agradaban los sitios concurridos.

El pequeño calló al instante obedeciendo la orden de su progenitor, no sin antes haberle hecho una burla con su lengua a su querido tío inmaduro.

-¿Ves que cuándo digo que eres amargado es porque lo eres? – aquel tono burlesco le supo a un Dejavú . –Deberías intentar colocarle un poco de azúcar a tu vida ¿sabes? Tanta amargura mata. –sonrió con arrogancia el Uchiha mayor, siendo engullido por la mirada de tiburón de Sasuke.

-Tú me pones así. – respondió en ofensiva el otro cogiendo una de las maletas que se encontraban a un lado del de coleta para ahorrar tiempo. –Si no hubieras tardado tanto en salir y dejarme aquel mensaje de 50 minutos en la contestadora, créeme que me encontraría de un mejor humor. Sin contar que debo perder el tiempo aquí contigo. ¿Qué no podías alquilarte un auto e irte a tu casa solo?

-Vamos, no seas egoísta. ¿Sabes lo cansado que me encuentro por el viaje? Son bastantes las horas de París hasta aquí.

-Oh, discúlpame hermano… no sabía qué harías el viaje a pie. Me hubieras informado de eso, es tan cansador ser peregrino.- respondió irónico mientras emprendía el viaje hacia la salida listo para marcharse sujetando la mano de su hijo.

-¡Espérame! – dijo en un grito éste cogiendo el bolso restante antes de darle alcance. –Tú no puedes ser mi pequeño hermano. Eres demasiado hielo para mí.

* * *

><p>Con el sonido proveniente de la TV desde la sala transmitiendo aquel programa para niños con graciosas caricaturas, Sasuke junto a su hermano, se habían instalado en la gran cocina de la casa del primero para una amena charla, donde se pondrían al día con sus situaciones y demás asuntos. Mientras Kai se encontraba en el sillón del living disfrutando de la programación para su edad.<p>

Con los brazos sobre la mesa y el rostro hacia un lado, Itachi observaba el atardecer, que se comenzaba a transformar en noche, desde la ventana de la cocina mientras el azabache menor encendía la estufa para calentar agua para el té.

-¿Cómo te ha ido este tiempo en París?- rompió el silencio el azabache mientras se volteaba hacia su acompañante. – ¿Has aprendido algo importante o continuas tan inútil como siempre? –terminó diciendo con una tranquila sonrisa viendo como su hermano volvía su mirada hacia su persona y sonreía de la misma forma.

-Vaya… estás aprendiendo a atacarme, hermanito. – respondió llevándose una mano al corazón. –Lastiman tus palabras.

-Los años me han enseñado cuando estoy contigo. – dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente al pelilargo. –Me cobraré todas las que me has hecho de pequeño.

-Eres tan rencoroso. – dijo con diversión éste negando con el rostro. -¿Dónde ha quedado todo lo que te he enseñado? Y pensar que me tomaba las molestias para contigo.

-Creí que vendrías con Konan.- cambió el tema de la conversación el menor cruzándose de brazos y adaptando un semblante más serio pero no grave. -¿Dónde te has olvidado a tu esposa, hermano?

-No me he olvidado de ella, tonto. – se defendió fingiendo ofensa. – Creí que te había mencionado que ella llegará mañana por la mañana. –respondió algo confundido. –Será que no me prestas atención como deberías.

-Si lo has dicho… no lo recuerdo. Y no, no te presto atención en lo más mínimo, además de que la información que me das está incompleta. No le encuentro el sentido de oírte.- rió levemente girando el rostro para vigilar si el agua ya estaba lista. –Y sabes que tengo razón. – finalizó mientras se ponía de pie y cogía dos tazas de café para verter el contenido.

-Pues si dices que la información que te doy no está completa o no tiene ningún valor e importancia… -hizo una pequeña pausa para clavar su obscura mirada sobre la espalda del azabache, mientras una media sonrisa de satisfacción se le plantaba en su soberbio rostro – supongo que tampoco tendrá valor el que hable sobre nuestro padre y su verdadero motivo por el cual llegara a Japón. – finalizó con orgullo viendo como su hermano dejaba lo que hacía y volteaba a verlo frunciendo el ceño en su totalidad. -¿Ahora sí me prestas atención? Qué rápido cambia tu carácter, Sasuke. – la burla con la que hablaba el mayor le daba un toque de Deja vú al menor.

-¿Te ha dicho el por qué de su viaje? – se intrigó éste volviendo a su labor tratando de aparentar calma. No sabía cuál era el motivo de su nerviosismo cuando hablaban de su padre.

-Algo.- respondió sin más el Uchiha quitándole importancia al asunto. –Aunque creo que hay algo que no me ha dicho y no me dirá. Se notaba diferente cuando hablamos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – dijo terminando de colocar las dos tazas sobre la mesa y tomando lugar en su silla. –Hablé con Fugaku esta mañana y ya te imaginas como me ha hablado. – Itachi sonrió por el apelativo con el cuál su hermano llamaba a su padre.

-No deberías molestarte en hablarle, Sasuke. Sabes cómo es él; no te mirará porqué sí. Es igual a su propio padre. – la voz y el tono de desagrado advirtió al azabache de que algo no estaba bien.

-¿A qué se debe tu enojo con él, Itachi? Tú no eres de hablar así de padre.

El mayor guardó silencio dispuesto a no confesar nada de la conversación que había tenido con su padre el día anterior. No podía revelar nada y no quería hacerlo.

-Dije que te contaré su motivo de su llegada, pero no de la charla que hemos tenido ayer en la noche. Eso fue algo personal que no comprendo cómo es que se ha enterado… pero…- dejó las palabras siguientes en el aire, dejando con algo de intriga al menor.

El azabache le observó en silencio, comprobando como su hermano parecía recordar algo no tan gratificante al fruncir con desagrado ambas cejas para luego negar continuamente con el rostro para quitarse algo de la mente.

-Como sea…- volvió a retomar la palabra el mayor enfocando su mirada nuevamente en Sasuke. –No deberías darle tanta importancia a sus ideas. Se cree muy sabio porque ha vivido más que nosotros. Cuando lo único que sabe hacer, es dirigir la empresa… temas relacionados con sentimientos y muestras de afecto resulta ser todo un inexperto.- esto último lo dijo en un escaso susurro, como hablándose él mismo. –Por eso deberías hacer como yo… -dijo mientras reía con suavidad, sin gracia en lo absoluto.

-¿Y eso es? –preguntó con extrañeza el otro alzando una ceja. Itachi cogió la taza de té y le dio un largo trago antes de responder.

-Ignorarlo… eso hago ahora.

Sasuke simplemente le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza. Sí, sabía que Itachi había comenzado a comportase diferente con el Uchiha mayor, ya no le seguía los pasos y no le llevaba demasiado el apunte como antes, pero eso no quería decir que le fuera irrespetuoso, no, para nada. Solo era que ahora él hacía lo que le parecía mejor, y si Fugaku se mostraba en desacuerdo… pues, él simplemente le respondía que eran sus decisiones no las suyas. Aunque había logrado reaccionar demasiado tarde.

Intuía que su hermano había tenido un romance desconocido para él en el pasado, donde estaba completamente seguro que solo lo sabía la persona involucrada e Itachi. Pero Fugaku no le había hecho gracia en lo más mínimo al no saber de dónde era esta persona y de qué linaje familiar provenía; por eso le había obligado a romper con esa persona, fuera la que fuera, y que contrajera matrimonio lo antes posible ya que se encontraba en edad para hacerlo. Y a su hermano no le había quedado otra opción que obedecer.

Por eso motivo estaba seguro que ahora las decisiones las tomaba él mismo; ya que la ruptura con aquella persona desconocida le había cambiado el carácter completamente, aun le dolía, estaba seguro de eso. Haciéndose más frio de personalidad en algunas ocasiones y más calculador en otras… alguien completamente distinto al anterior.

-¿Sasuke? –llamó el pelilargo al ver en el transe en el que se había sumergido su acompañante. -¿Continuas en este planeta?

El Uchiha menor lo observó desconcertado antes de volver a su apariencia habitual y retomar la charla pendiente.

-Sí, solo meditaba sobre unos asuntos de trabajo. Nada importante.- respondió rápidamente antes de coger su taza de té y beber lo último que quedaba en ella. –Volviendo al tema principal… -dijo terminando con su té para apartarlo a un lado y apoyar ambas manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. -¿Qué te ha dicho Fugaku? ¿Qué es lo que pretende volviendo a Japón?- Itachi dejó escapar un suspiro antes de comenzar a relatar el adelanto que su padre le había dado.

-Padre quiere nombrarnos dueños de su empresa aquí en Japón. Ésta sucursal será nuestra, él se hará cargo de la que se encuentra en Estados Unidos. Puede que con el tiempo no los entregue todo.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que aceptaremos su propuesta? – El mayor lo miró extrañado. –Itachi… hace tiempo que la compañía ha dejado de interesarme. –explicó al imaginarse que su hermano no sabía de su decisión. –Te parecerá extraño, pero ya no tengo deseos de continuar.

-¿No quieres ser parte de The Uchiha´s company?- preguntó incrédulo.- Pero has trabajado tan duro para que progresara aquí en el país. Creí que a ti era el que más le interesaba.

El menor negó con tranquilidad.

-Sí en un pasado.

-¿Qué ha cambiado ahora? – Itachi no comprendía del todo a su hermano. Siempre se había mostrado capaz de todo y lo suficiente eficiente como para llevar una gran carga como lo era la empresa. Demostrándole a Fugaku y Madara que él podría con toda esa responsabilidad, no hacía falta un integrante más. Hasta había llegado a pensar que con todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que Sasuke le ponía a su trabajo, había llegado a superarlo y también a cualquier miembro que había estado a cargo. –Tú amas esta empresa.

Sasuke simplemente asintió con el rostro. Sí… él había llegado a amar la empresa de su abuelo más que otra cosa en la vida. Pero todo llagaba a tener un fin, y el suyo ya había llagado a su límite.

-No te mentiré, Itachi. He llegado a amar la empresa más que otra cosa… pero he cambiado ¿sabes? El querer ser parte de la compañía y mi empeño en él se debía solamente por nuestro padre y su aprobación…- el semblante del mayor se entristeció. – pero te imaginarás que ya no soy el mismo.

-Gracias al cielo que no. –respondió en forma de broma. –Eras más frio que ahora.

-No…- negó el contrario con simpleza. –Fue Naruto el que me abrió los ojos.- ambos sonrieron.

-Sí, ese chico es la bondad personificada. Tan diferente a ti.- el menor miró de mala gana al otro. –Pero se complementan perfectamente.- trató de arreglar su comentario mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Ya te marchas, cobarde?

El Uchiha mayor asintió en respuesta mientras cogía su abrigo del respaldo de la silla.

-Sí, mejor me retiro. Tengo que volver a mi antigua casa y sacudir un poco el polvo para cuando llegue Konan. No quiero que limpie ella, estará muy cansada.

-De acuerdo ¿te llevas a Kai?

-Sí… quisiera que se quedara a dormir ¿te parece bien?- dijo ya listo para partir. Sasuke puso semblante serio. –Prometo cuidarlo. – puso su mejor cara de súplica. –Y alimentarlo correctamente.

-Solo si no le haces asear tu casa… conociéndote le pedirás ayuda. –respondió mientras se ponía de pie. –Iré a buscar su pijama y algunas cosas más. Dile a Kai que se aliste.

-Sí, hermanito. –respondió satisfecho para dirigirse hacia su sobrino. -¡Kai! –llamó con simpatía abalanzándose hacia el pequeño para asustarlo.

* * *

><p><em><span>NA: __Qué malo que es Fugaku! No sé ustedes, pero yo lo odio! Me alegro que Itachi lo hubiera matado en el anime…. Jajajajaja…_

_Si tienen algunas preguntas, ya saben que las pueden hacer tranquilamente. Y si ven alguna falta de ortografía o una oración mal armada, me avisan… que yo ni me fijo, escribo nomás._

_Pobre Deidara ¿no? Lo enfermé… pero esa idea la tenía desde antes, asi que no se me depriman! Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora cómo va la cosa, y si tienen alguna idea más, díganme y veo si la agrego._

_Gracias nuevamente y nos estaremos leyendo! Kisses!_


	3. Solo contigo me basta

_**N/A: **__Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Agradecimientos: **__**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me hacen querer escribir cada vez más. LAS AMO!**_

_**Moon-9215: **__Me alegro que te guste que Fugaku quiera a Naruto, pero no te ilusiones que una cosa es quererlo porque fue hijo de Minato y otra muy distinta es que lo acepte como pareja de Sasuke. Pero de todos modos ya verás como se van dando las cosas._

_**Tatii Cx: **__Hahaha… Claro que Naruto no se va a quedar mirando las estrellas… solo el cielo. Hahahaha… broma! _

_No, Naruto no se va a quedar sentado esperando que Sasuke haga todo. Pero sí el Uchiha va a ser el primero en tratar de transmitirle lo que siente, y para eso no falta mucho. Gracias por tu comentario! _

_**Michiganrolan: **__Gracias por dejar comentario. La verdad me pone muy emocionada que se hayan tomado el tiempo de escribir. Te lo agradezco. Espero que te vaya gustando los capítulos._

_**Ennia: **__La mujer con la que estuvo Naruto, es Shion. Es una de los personajes de la película "La muerte de Naruto", creo que es la princesa. No sé si vista la película, pero de ahí la saqué._

_Y sí, nuestro Deidara está enfermito, soy muy mala._

_**Atashi-hime**__: En verdad sí se aproximan demasiados problemas para los Uchihas, y no te preocupes que la discusión que Fugaku tuvo con Itachi será revelada. Gracias por el comentario._

_**Veruto Kaname: **__Realmente me sorprende que a todas/os les haya gustado más que nada la personalidad de Kai. No me lo esperaba._

_Gracias por comentar y aquí tenés la continuación. Y bienvenida a mi fic ;)_

_**Jennita: **__Gracias, espero que te siga gustando como va la cosa. Espero ver más de tus comentarios._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>_

_**Solo contigo me basta**_

-¡Mierda! – el grito escandaloso que brotó de los labios del Uzumaki mayor retumbó con potencia en aquel baño de su casa. -¡No, no, no!- se repetía una y otra vez mientras se paseaba con desesperación la misma mano sobre su mojado cabello, que, cada vez que la enterraba en el cuero cabelludo, una gran mata de cabello rubio quedaba entre sus dedos. Reduciendo así la cantidad de éste. ¡Se estaba quedando clavo!

No lo podía creer y tampoco quería aceptarlo. Sabía que el cáncer traía la caída de cabello, pero no esperaba que ésta se manifestara tan pronto; y con lo que amaba su lacio pelo.

-No ahora…- dijo abriendo los ojos con demasía y algo aterrado. -¡Deja de caer! –volvió a exclamar al volver a peinarse con los dedos con suavidad y ver el resultado sobre su mano.

¿Eso pasaría con él? ¿Se quedaría calvo a tan temprana edad? ¿Se tendría que hacer la quimioterapia lo más rápido posible? ¡No quería eso! ¡Con lo que le había costado dejarlo crecer!

-Tranquilízate.- se dijo a sí mismo tratando de regularizar su agitada respiración. –Calma, Deidara. Estas cosas suelen pasar.- deseaba inútilmente de auto engañarse con esas palabras, logrando muy poco con su estado de ánimo.

Apoyó ambas manos sobre el azul azulejo del baño mientras tenía la mirada sobre su reflejo que le devolvía el empañado espejo. Los ojos se veían cansados, como si su debilidad se le hubiera pintado con un fuerte color, demostrando los estragos del mal sueño y mala alimentación. Mostrando su rostro más pálido y algo delgado, no demasiado pero la diferencia era visible.

Respiró con calma para volver a su estado natural, mientras intentaba de sonreír para aligerar la situación.

-No es tan malo Dei… existen pelucas.- apenas terminó la frase, comenzó a reír a carcajadas por lo ridículo que se veía y las tonterías que estaba pensando. ¿Él con peluca? ¿Se imaginan lo tonto que se vería? No, ni pensarlo.

Con algo de resignación volvió a su dormitorio para terminar de cambiarse. Tenía que apresurarse antes que Naruto llegase y comenzara a reprocharle por la tardanza; si había algo que su hermano no toleraba era la impuntualidad. Sí él debía estar a una hora en específico, ahí estaría. Además, la exposición daría comienzo en una hora aproximadamente y él menos que nadie debía estar presente, ya que el arte que se expondría sería la suya.

* * *

><p>Estaba enojado ¡No! Más que eso, estaba furioso. ¿Por qué solo a él debían verle las fallas? ¡Y ni siquiera eran fallas! Todo lo que hacía con respecto a la empresa era hermosamente perfecto ¡¿De qué fallas hablaba su inhumano padre? Estaba llegando a su límite, podía presentirlo.<p>

Y, encima decía que tendrían que hacer una reunión para arreglar la "desprolijidad" que se había mostrado en los empleados. ¡Sí estos hacían el trabajo como si hubieran entrenados desde que nacieron! ¿Por qué solo debían supervisar el trabajo del que él estaba a cargo?

Era definitivo… ¡Odiaba a su padre!

Con el coraje recorriéndole las venas, azotó la puerta de entrado de su casa, arrojando su elegante y caro portafolios en algún lugar del pulcro suelo de la estancia. Con pasos de gigante, se instaló en la cocina listo para romper algo, lo que fuera estaba bien, mientras pudiera descargarse de la furia que le causaba la vuelta de su progenitor y sus palabras. Hasta había dejado a Kai con su hermano antes que terminara retándole a éste por su mal humor y lastimara los sentimientos de alguien.

Y además de todo lo sucedido esa mañana, todavía debía soportar estar más tiempo con su familia esas misma tarde hasta la noche, hablando de asuntos de la empresa y como se debería llevar a cabo los tratos con otros empresarios y afianzar la unión para no perder ganancias.

_-No creo que estés listo aún para hacerte cargo de la empresa aquí en Japón._

¡Ah! De solo recordar sus palabras se envenenaba más la vida y más deseaba estrangular a alguien. Quería gritar de la furia y la injusticia.

¡¿Qué no estaba preparado para tal responsabilidad? ¡¿Qué no estaba preparado? ¡¿Quería joderle la paciencia? ¡Al diablo con esa empresa de mierda! ¡Y al diablo con su agrio padre! Él no necesitaba de esto, ya no necesitaba de nadie, solo de él mismo.

Por esa razón le había dicho a su hermano que no quería continuar con el negocio de la familia, si lo único que lograba era que lo humillaran y degradarán, tanto su padre como su abuelo. Eran la misma escoria. Por más que Itachi había intentado acallar las acusadoras y malos tratos que estos dos habían hecho sobre su persona, no había logrado que se calmaran y las palabras ya habían sido dichas.

Agudizando sin proponérselo su agudo oído, oyó como un carro era estacionado en la entrada su de casa para luego oír voces que salían de éste con algo de prisa. Seguramente era su hermano junto a su esposa y el pequeño Kai.

-Sasuke, abre la puerta.- el llamado de su hermano logró estabilizar un poco su mala racha. Algo de lo cual estaba agradecido, porque si no fuera así, estaba seguro que la cocina hubiera terminado sin platos.

Con un muy mal humor, se dirigió hacia la entrada y con fuerza de más, abrió la puerta de un solo tirón.

-Gracias por traer a Kai, ya puedes irte.- la manera cortante en la que se dirigió al Uchiha mayor sin ni siquiera echar una mirada al resto de los presentes, hizo que éste frunciera el ceño mientras el más pequeño de todos se colocaba a un lado de su enojado padre. – Kai, métete dentro.

Si había algo de lo cual el niño comprendía a su corta edad, era que cuando su padre no estaba de su mejor ánimo, lo menos que debía hacer era no acatar las órdenes de éste. Lo más sensato que él mismo podría hacer, es obedecer a la aterradora voz del azabache antes que llevarle la contraria, algo que Itachi nunca había comprendido.

Con pasos apresurados, el niño se introdujo dentro de la casa sin pronunciar ni un miserable quejido. Cuando su padre se tranquilizara un poco, iría a abrazarle y decirle lo mucho que estaba orgulloso de él y que agradecía al cielo por tenerlo como su familia. Seguramente con eso éste olvidaría el mal día que estaba teniendo.

-No me hables así, tonto. Que no he venido hasta aquí para que me echaras de este modo. –dijo con algo de fastidio el mayor dispuesto a que Sasuke le permitiera la entrada. Cosa que solo logró que el menor soltara un incómodo chasquido antes de hacerse a un lado.

-Cierra la puerta cuando entres.

-No tomes tan enserio las palabras de Fugaku-san. Ya eres grande como para que aún te haga mal emocionalmente.- las palabras dichas por Konan no hacían ningún efecto en su persona, por más de que ésta quisiera solamente aliviarle un poco la carga.

-Lo dices porque no es tu padre.- habló con la voz agria mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y se introducía nuevamente en la cocina, siendo seguido de cerca por sus "invitados".

-¿Les puedo ofrecer algo para beber?- preguntó con la buena educación que tenía a pesar que no se sintiera con ganas de hablar. -¿O para comer?

-No, estoy bien Sasuke-kun. Gracias.- rechazó amablemente la mujer antes de sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban colocadas alrededor de la mesa.

-Un café.- aceptó el mayor con una sonrisa, dispuesto a molestar la poca, casi nula, paciencia de su hermano. –Que sea cortado. – la mirada envenenada que le dirigió el azabache hizo que su esposa le golpeara levemente el brazo por el atrevimiento y sus malas intenciones.

-No molestes a tu hermano, Itachi. ¿No ves que no ha tenido un buen día?

-Justamente por eso motivo lo hago.- rió éste con gracia tomando lugar al lado de Konan. –Es tan divertido.

-También será divertido que mi puño se estrelle sobre tus defectuosos dientes, imbécil. –la amenaza del menor logró que el Uchiha se llevara una mano a su boca con desconcierto.

-¡Tengo los dientes perfectos! –se defendió colerizado y golpeando la mesa. Konan simplemente se llevó ambas manos a la boca para callar una risa. –Tú no te burles. –se desanimó agachando la cabeza.

-Tú te lo buscaste. Si no me tocaras las pelotas no te atacaría. Y supuestamente tú eres el prodigio de la familia.- las palabras con cero gracia le advirtieron a Itachi que no era el mejor momento para fastidiarlo. Sasuke realmente la estaba pasando mal.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No sabía que estabas tan sensible. – un nuevo codazo a su lado le avisó que esas no era las palabras correctas.

-¿Qué no puedes dejarlo en paz? –preguntó indignada mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. –Concuerdo con Sasuke-kun. ¿Realmente eres un prodigio? ¿El perfecto de la familia? –dijo con intención de que la "broma" fuera dirigida hacia otro lado.

-Konan, no me digas esas cosas. Hieres mis sentimientos.- habló con desanimo fingido y con actuación algo exagerada.

Sasuke simplemente les dio la espalda dispuesto a preparar algo de café y beberse unos cinco si hacia falta para volver a la normalidad. No creía que el asunto con su padre llevara un rumbo tan agrio y molesto, no pensaba que las cosas se darían de ese modo, pero ya no lo soportaría más. No había contraatacado al mayor por el simple hecho de que su madre se lo había pedido, diciéndole que perdonara las palabras saladas de Fugaku y que no se rebajara a perder el control. Pero de todos modos eso no había sido suficiente como para que dejara el asunto por asentado. Aún sentía el bullido atascado en su garganta queriendo salir y soltar todas las verdades que se había guardado por años para no terminar hiriendo a nadie, porque después de todo… seguía siendo su familia.

-Sasuke.- el llamado de su hermano le hizo volver a prestar atención a la conversación. –La reunión de hoy será a las 19:00. ¿Tienes pensado llevar nuevamente a Kai?

-Seguramente, no tengo con quién dejarlo. –respondió con simpleza sin dejar su labor.

-Se aburrirá como esta mañana. Sin contar que cuando padre está cerca, el chico casi no puede respirar del miedo. No se siente cómodo en ese ambiente, hermano.

-Eso es verdad.- agregó la mujer con desagrado. A ella tampoco le hacía gracia participar de las reuniones de negocios de la familia, pero si no quería ser decapitada por su suegro, lo mejor sería asistir si se encontraba cerca. –Es muy pequeño aún como para estarse quieto y escuchar una charla por demás que no comprenderá.

-Lo sé y no tengo pensado que Fugaku le dirija la palabra, no voy a permitir que le haga participar de algo que ni siquiera le incumbe. No te preocupes, Konan. Kai estará a mi lado y si se me da por no asistir… que así sea. –dijo con rencor. Ese día no era uno de los mejores para él.

Si mal no recordaba, él tenía la misma edad que su hijo cuando Fugaku le obligaba a asistir a esas aburridas reuniones que ni en sueños comprendía de qué se hablaba, y le hacía mantener el respeto que un adulto tendría. Privándole de juegos y todo lo que se relacionara con una vida de un niño pequeño, aprendiendo así que lo mejor era adquirir esa fría actitud que ser regañado una infinidad de veces por las mismas cosas.

No, definitivamente no permitiría que su padre se interpusiera en la crianza de SU hijo y lo convirtiera en un robot al igual que la mayoría de los Uchihas. Kai crecería como un chico normal con las costumbres que se debía tener a esa edad. A él le había privado de ese privilegio.

-No creo que sea conveniente que faltes a la reunión, Sasuke. Es importante que los herederos asistan. –dijo Itachi con algo de temor. Fugaku no comenzaría hasta que los involucrados hicieran acto de presencia.

-Me tiene sin cuidado de lo que sea capaz.

El mayor bufó con resignación. Con tal de llevarle la contraria, Sasuke era capaz de todo.

-Te aconsejo para que no pases un mal momento como el de esta mañana. Vivirás amargándote con esta guerra que hay ente ustedes. ¿Por qué simplemente no le ignoras?

El menor se volteó con algo de brusquedad hacia el individuo, mientras fruncía con fuerza su frente sin quitar esa mirada amarga.

-¿Qué no ves que él ha comenzado todo esto? Desde que era un niño me tiene entre ceja y ceja. No me dejaba casi respirar y todo me lo reprochaba sin un motivo aparente. ¿De qué me hablas, Itachi? ¿Crees que no he tratado de ignorarlo? Vivo haciéndolo. – sus palabras tenía mucho más que razón, y eso el pelilargo lo sabía. Fugaku tenía algo en contra de Sasuke desde que había nacido, algo que él nunca había comprendido y nunca había cuestionado.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. Tienes toda la razón. – dijo apenado y desanimado por ver cómo le afectaba esto al menor. Aunque la mayoría de las veces éste no demostrara que le afectaba la actitud reacia que mostraba su padre para con él, sabía leer los ojos de su hermano y estaba seguro que luchaba por superarse día tras día. –Si decides no ir… ya me haré cargo de que no te busque.

-No necesito que te encargues de nada, puedo enfrentarlo solo. –y sin quitar su expresión de enojo, se volteó para terminar el café.

La mano de Konan se posó sobre el hombre de su marido, tratando que dejara el tema a un lado, conociendo al Uchiha sabía que aún tenía más cosas por acotar y lo que menos era conveniente en ese momento, es continuar con aquella conversación. Con el día que habían tenido todos, era mejor descansar las horas que quedaban antes de volver a pasar por lo mismo, y ella estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Sasuke, si no quería volver a la empresa… ella estaba completamente de su parte.

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado y Naruto ya se acomodaba en su cómodo y reconfortante sillón, con una taza de café sobre su mano derecha y una gran cantidad de papeles sobre la otra.<p>

El haber acompañado a su hermano a aquella exposición le había desgastado todas sus energías, había recorrido todo el establecimiento siendo llevado a la fuerza por Deidara que no le dejaba marcharse hasta que viera hasta la última escultura del lugar y le felicitara por su logro y buen talento. Eso y más agregándole el día cansador de trabajo que había tenido.

Los días de exámenes para sus alumnos estaba cada vez más cerca y él aún no había planeado cuál sería la evaluación que les tomaría, sin contar que debía corregir algunos trabajos que le habían quedado pendiente desde la semana anterior. Simplemente las ganas de leer y corregir le habían abandonado por completo.

Con la televisión encendida de fondo, el rubio se dispuso a terminar con su trabajo que era bastante. Mientras más pronto lo hiciera, más tiempo tendría para planificar el examen antes que finalizara el mes.

Por una extraña razón no se sentía muy alegre como naturalmente solía estar, en ese momento todo le parecía una completa molestia. Esa mañana en la clase no había respondido bien y con felicidad a las preguntas que sus alumnos le hacían, contestaba de manera cortante y algo tosca, pero no sabía a qué se debía, su vida le tenía completamente conforme como para estar con esa expresión de perro que se traía.

Puso su mirada sobre la primera hoja dispuesto a leer y verificar que todas las respuestas dadas por sus "chicos" fueran las correctas, pero el sonido del timbre de su departamento le sobre salto de manera tal que las hojas de sus manos se les resbalaron, cayendo en forma desordenada sobre su baja mesa de vidrio.

¿Quién molestaba su tranquilidad a esas horas de la noche? Con prisa se dirigió al teléfono que servía de portería, no sin antes dejar el café sobrante dentro del lavaplatos. Fuera quien fuera la persona que clamaba por él parecía tener bastante prisa, ya que el sonido del timbre resonaba una y otra vez con demasiada insistencia. De continuar tocando de esa manera el botón ésta acabaría por romperse.

-Ya he escuchado. Puedes dejar la tarea de romper mi timbre. – dijo con claro fastidio en su voz para que el intruso no tuviera deseos de subir.

-_Abre, idiota._ –el tono amargo de su amigo le aclaró que no era el único de mal humor y que no usara aquel tono de voz con el azabache.

-Pues me lo pensaré, desgraciado. Me has dado un susto de muerte.- contestó cabreado sin sentido aparente. Ahora que lo pensaba, el imbécil de su amigo el Uchiha no le visitaba ni llamaba ya hacía bastantes días. -¿Se puede saber por qué vienes a estas horas?

-_Abre la puerta antes que me cabree y derribe todo el edificio._

Ok, Sasuke claramente no había tenido el mejor día de su vida bien parecía. Iba a decirle que se fuera a molestar a otro porque tenía asuntos que atender, pero viendo rápidamente que el azabache había acudido a él para seguramente descargarse antes que a cualquier otro, su mala leche bajo unos diez grados.

-Sube.- dijo un poco más tranquilo y serenado mientras oprimía la tecla para abrir la puerta de entrada del primer piso.

Dejó el portero en su lugar y buscó con la mirada las llaves, las cogió y caminó hasta la entrada de su amplia sala a esperar la llegada de su "invitado".

Unos leves golpes sobre la madera cuidada le avisaron que el Uchiha ya había subido los cinco pisos.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.- saludó con amabilidad una vez abierta la puerta.

La clara expresión de aborrecimiento que éste se traía como si el aire mismo oliera a una gran cantidad de mierda acumulada, le hizo soltar una leve sonrisa al rubio sin ser demasiado brusco. Si el azabache se veía de ese modo, seguramente lo que menos quería era que se burlaran de él.

Sin devolver el saludo ni siquiera y mirando hacia otra parte, el Uchiha se hizo paso dentro de la habitación sin esperar por una invitación del dueño, que éste lo seguía con la mirada y levantado ambas cejas de la impresión de que Sasuke se comportara como un patán a pesar de ser él el que irrumpía en su tranquila morada.

-Me hace sumamente feliz tu entusiasmo por hablar.- dijo con ironía Uzumaki mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta antes de seguir a su amigo que se había dirigido a la cocina.

Vio como el azabache encendía la hornalla para calentar un poco de agua y luego iba hacia la heladera y la abría como si fuera la suya propia. A Naruto no le molestaba para nada que éste tuviera total confianza como para tomar las cosas sin necesidad de pedir permiso, pero lo que sí no le agradaba era el hecho que el azabache no hablara para nada.

-¿Dónde está Kai? –preguntó como último recurso para que entablaran una conversación. Además de que le preocupaba la ausencia del chico y más siendo tan tarde y no se encontraba al lado de su padre.

-Lo dejé con Itachi y Konan.- habló sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Naruto le miró sorprendido, cosa que el Uchiha notó. –Me olvidé de avisarte que Itachi y su esposa han llegado hace unos días al país.

-¿Tú hermano ha vuelto? –preguntó con una sonrisa. -¿Por qué no me has dicho, teme?

-Porque justamente me he olvidado. –respondió con algo de cansancio mientras colocaba los ingredientes que utilizaría para su sándwich y los colocaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. –Como me encontraba muy mal anímicamente, mi hermano se ofreció a cuidarlo.

Naruto se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede, teme? ¿Te sientes mal?

El azabache negó con el rostro mientras se sentaba en una silla y comenzaba a prepara el aperitivo.

-No.- dijo algo brusco al recordar a su padre. Pero el rubio no estaba contento con la escueta respuesta dada.

-Vamos, Sasuke. Háblame qué te tiene con ese ánimo.

-Olvídalo, Naruto. –dijo mandándole una mirada fría para dejar el tema por terminado. –Te agradecería que me dejarás comer con un poco de tranquilidad. Estoy cansado y lo que menos deseo en este momento es un interrogatorio. – el rubio lo observó con asombro por lo frío que su amigo estaba siendo sin razón aparente. Iba a replicar por su falta de tacto cuando él no había sido el culpable, pero la mirada de abatimiento que el hombre se traía mientras continuaba con lo suyo, logró que por primera vez el rubio no replicara nada por lo dicho.

Naturalmente cuando Sasuke visitaba a su amigo, el primer saludo que salía de sus labios era el tan característico y conocido "Dobe" o "Usuratonkachi" acompañado por una mínima sonrisa, pero en lo que llevaba en su casa el moreno no lo había insultado, había dicho su nombre con advertencia en su voz. Algo que ponía en alerta al otro.

Observó fijamente al Uchiha siendo completamente ignorado por éste. Quería hablar y decirle que lo mejor que uno mismo podía hacer, era sacar todo aquello que te molesta y agobia hablándolo con alguien de confianza, con alguien que esté dispuesto a oír todas tus quejas y cambios de humor. Pero estaba seguro que si presionaba al bastardo, éste optaría por irse y no era eso lo que deseaba. Si Sasuke había ido a su casa a esas horas, era porque tarde o temprano terminaría por soltarlo todo, ya que él no era de los que comparten muchas cosas, pero cuando su voluntad no lo soportaba más… terminaba por explotar. Guardarse los problemas no era la medicina correcta.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, optó por la mejor opción que se le ocurría en ese momento… dejaría que el azabache fuera a él a su tiempo y ahí le prestaría toda su atención. Dejaría por el momento el tema finalizado.

Despegándose del marco, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta instalarse nuevamente en su sillón y continuar con su trabajo. Cogió nuevamente las hojas desplegadas sobre la mesa de vidrio y comenzó a revisar una por una, sosteniendo un bolígrafo para hacer marcas en las partes donde debía haber correcciones y tachando las respuestas incorrectas. Se entretuvo una hora haciendo lo mismo con aquella montaña de papeles hasta que un peso a su lado detuvo todo movimiento.

Observó a su lado y vio como el Uchiha se acomodaba a lo largo del sillón recostándose, para luego colocar su cabeza sobre las piernas del rubio de manera tranquila y despreocupada, haciendo el rostro a un lado y observando la televisión encendida que transmitía una serie bastante conocida, donde una que otra sonrisa se escapaba por lo gracioso del programa.

Naruto quedó de piedra mirándole interrogativamente, pero al ver que el otro no lo miraba ni lo miraría para hablar, decidió nuevamente guardar silencio y "tratar" de continuar con lo suyo. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, Naruto dio por finalizada su paciencia.

-¿Sabes que existe la palabra "diálogo" en el diccionario? –preguntó con un tono divertido para ver si así conseguía algo.

-¿Y tú sabías que también existe la palabra "silencio"? – el rubio por poco y agradece al cielo el hecho que le hablara y más al ver la leve sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero. Éste giró la cabeza, quedando con la vista hacia arriba, mirando al Uzumaki mientras se burlaba interiormente por la expresión de idiota que estaba poniendo. -¿Qué sucede, dobe? Parecería que hubieras visto un ovni.

-¿Tú catalogas como uno? –preguntó de manera curiosa, recibiendo una negativa por el otro. –Pues yo creo que sí.

Éste le golpeó sin fuerza en el estómago usando la cabeza para acallar la tonta risa del rubio que se veía más alegre que hacía un momento.

-Usuratonkachi.- dijo en un susurro.

Debía aceptarlo aunque le costara. Naruto le hacía sentir cierto calor en el pecho, como si fuera una caricia muy reconfortante que le daban cuando uno es pequeño y teme a los fantasmas, siendo cuidado por su madre o alguien en quien depositara su confianza, y el rubio le hacía sentir de ese modo. Arropado, cuidado y comprendido.

Tenía una extraña magia para con las personas, como un imán que te atrae y cuida una vez que ha conseguido que te quedes y abrieras completamente. Algo totalmente desconcertante.

Naruto se tomaba realmente el tiempo de comprender y estudiar la personalidad, para luego instalarse muy dentro del corazón, como queriendo que no le olvidaran y que le recordaran con una tierna sonrisa. Justamente como a él le sucedía y como el Uzumaki había logrado robarse la mitad de su corazón sin que lo notara, dándose cuenta de este hecho demasiado tarde. Dándose cuenta que sin importar qué, éste siempre estaría delante de ti para abrazarte y consolarte.

Esa era la razón por la cual había acudido a él esa noche, para que le ayudara a olvidar el desagradable y mal momento que su padre le había hecho pasar ese día. Humillándolo y haciéndole ver lo poco eficiente que era, algo que era completamente erróneo. Él era el mejor de la familia y más calificado para hacerse cargo de la empresa, pero por alguna razón su padre no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad. Le presionaba más y más, hasta que él reaccionara y le golpeara tan fuerte que no volvería a hacerlo, pero no haría eso… aún le quedaba autocontrol.

-¿Ahora sí me dirás qué te sucede o tendré que esperar otra larga hora?

El azabache soltó un suspiro bastante forzado mientras cerraba los ojos y pensando por dónde empezar.

-Mi madre y padre han vuelto de Estados Unidos ayer por la mañana.- comenzó con la explicación con la vista nuevamente en su amigo.

-¿Sabes? – interrumpió el otro con un tono de sarcasmo. –No hay día en el que me ocultes cosas. Gracias, teme. –ironizó con desagrado.

Naruto conocía a la perfección el carácter del padre de éste, y tenía más que estudiado la relación de estos dos. No se llevaba para nada bien y también sabía muy bien como aquello le afectaba a su amigo por más que aparentara.

-Ya, ya… - dijo Sasuke con agobio. –Te dije que me había olvidado. Ya no le des más vuelta al asunto. Estaba demasiado ocupado y me distraje en llamarte.- explicó sin ganas de comenzar una nueva disputa.

-Pues aún no estoy conforme, imbécil.

-No podría importarme menos.- ahí estaba nuevamente el tono amargo que solía usar cuando comenzaba a impacientarse con ciertas cosas. Algo que el rubio percibió y se disgustó más.

-De acuerdo, no me cuentes nada si no quieres. – dijo con enojo. – Uno que trata de ayudar y tú te comportas como un verdadero cabrón. – estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y tirar de su regazo al azabache, pero cuando el peso forzado que hacía Sasuke con la cabeza para impedirle la huída, hizo que frenara el paso. -¿Qué?

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que no podamos hablar ni una sola vez sin discutir? – preguntó con cierta incredulidad al pensar en aquello. – Sé que te preocupas por mí, dobe. Pero si no quiero hablar de aquello, no lo haré.

Naruto desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla de la televisión algo molesto. Lo que decía el Uchiha era completamente cierto, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Habla de lo que quieras hablar entonces.

Sasuke lo observó unos segundos con seriedad antes de volver a colocarse cómodamente en su regazo para volver a retomar la palabra.

-Fugaku viajó hasta aquí porque quería nombrar a mi hermano y a mí dueños de la sucursal de la empresa que está aquí en Japón.- explicó cerrando nuevamente los ojos con abatimiento.

-¿Y por qué te encuentras tan disgustado con eso?

Sasuke volvió a fijar la mirada en su amigo y una leve sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

-Porque ha vuelto a humillarme delante de todos los empleados y mi familia. Haciéndome quedar como un completo incompetente.

Las arrugas en la frente de Naruto advirtió que había hablado de más.

-Ni se te ocurra, dobe. O no respondo.- la amenaza que dio con advertencia, acentuó más el desagrado en el rostro del rubio. –Déjalo así.

-Olvídalo.- respondió sin dejarse intimidar por el tono de su amigo. –Estoy hasta las narices que Fugaku-san te trate de eso modo. Si no te escucha a ti, lo tendrá que hacer conmigo.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe. Arruinarás más las cosas.

-Sasuke, deberías saber que tu padre suele tener orejas de elefante cuando yo hablo. Y sí le reprocho por su falta de tacto y paternidad, no tendrá más opción que oírme.

-Estoy bastante grandecito como para llorar en tu espalda, idiota.

El azabache no dijo nada más ya que eso por más extraño que pareciera, era completamente ciento. Su padre solía tener cierta debilidad cuando el rubio hablaba, como si fuera el mismo Minato el que le dirigía la palabra. Naruto tenía poder sobre el Uchiha mayor al igual que lo tenía con él.

-Si dices algo fuera de lugar u ofendes a mi familia…- dijo como advertencia el moreno al comprobar que el Uzumaki haría lo que se le viniera en gana.- te prometo que no verás a Kai ni a mí en dos años.

Naruto soltó una exagerada carcajada mientras cerraba los ojos fingiendo retener lágrimas.

-No podrás esconderte de mí, bastardo. Te encontraré donde sea que te ocultes.

-Pues tendrás que salir del país para cogerme.

Una nueva zorruna sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del menor, haciéndole ver bastante infantil y alegre. Algo que el Uchiha no podía desviar la mirada de aquella mueca cuando ésta la hacía. Amaba esa expresión en su rostro.

La conversación entre ambos se desvió a otros asuntos más triviales, despejándose de los problemas en sí con leves risas y malos chistes. Algo que al Uchiha se le había contagiado del rubio, riendo de nada y bromeando de tonterías sin sentido.

Y en ese momento fue que Sasuke por primera vez en su visa observó a su amigo con ojos más cariñosos de lo habitual. Aprovechando para ver como era Naruto en todo su esplendor, su buena compañía y grandísima personalidad.

No recordaba con exactitud cuándo había sido que el Uzumaki había entrado en su vida, pero todos los recuerdos de su niñez, adolescencia y adultez, la cara de su amigo estaban en cada una de ellas. En momento difíciles como en los mejores que había tenido.

Naruto siempre había estado ahí para él y ahora era cuando se daba cuenta que una vida sin el rubio, no era imaginable y no era algo que deseara que sucediera.

Luego de Kai, Naruto era su segundo hogar, más que su madre y hermano. Naruto había llegado a ser todo lo que él necesitaba a la edad de los 15 años, completándolo por completo. Y era en ese instante que se daba cuenta del resultado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Hay muchas cosas que se van a revelar al transcurrir de los capítulos, así que prepárense que se viene vienen secretos._

_Espero que les vaya gustando como viene hasta ahora todo el asunto._

_Les aclaro que al principio Naruto va a ver a Sasuke solo como un amigo, aunque éste le vaya a decir lo que siente. No se me impacienten. Besos y gracias por leer._

_Espero más comentarios y preguntas! Sayonara! _


	4. Momentos incómodos

_**N/A: **__**HOLA MIS AMORES! ¿Cómo les trata la vida? A mí… muy complicado, pero con ánimos.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios y los alerta, también todo lo demás que han puesto!**_

_**Ennia: **__**Me tardé mucho porque estoy bastante ocupada con el trabajo. Estoy en un momento bastante complicado de mi vida y la estoy remando, por eso me tardé. Te pido mil y una disculpas. Y por lo demás… no te desesperes que aún Sasuke no le gusta Naruto, solo se dio cuenta de lo importante que éste es en su vida; sorry si te ilusioné. Pero de todos modos no falta mucho.**_

_**Na0 loneline55: **__**Tus comentarios me encantan! Jajajaja… No debería de poner eso así al aire libre… me van a odiar.**_

_**Acá te dejo otro capítulo! Al fin, no? Me alegra que te parezca tan cotidiana y sencilla a la vez. Para mí es mejor de esta manera ya que lo veo como una historia más para compartir. Una vida más para contar. Gracias por tus reviews!**_

_**Y no te hagas problema que estoy por subir otra historia que va a ser más compleja. La estuve pensando un buen tiempo de qué se podría tratar y al fin se me ocurrió algo. Aunque debo de decir que una serie me inspiró a hacerla.**_

_**Jennita: **__**Jejeje… lo tengo todo pensado. La manera en la que Sasuke se le va a declarar a Naruto va a ser bastante simple, pero hay que ver de qué forma lo toma Naruto…. Jajaja me gusta hacerles sufrir. Jajajajajaja.**_

_**Zanzamaru: **__**GRACIAS! Jajajajaja…. Que bueno que te guste como va la cosa. Y sí, el Uchiha ya se dio cuenta de lo importante que Naruto es en su vida. Y no te desesperes que no falta tanto para que Sasuke se empiece a cuestionar qué siente realmente por Naruto. **_

_**Agradecimientos a los alerta y a los favoritos: **__**sasunaru-wolves, Dark-ekin, Nao loneline55, Tsuki Hanasaki, Kuroi Yukie, Jennita, Pikacha, ShuyuG, Kimiko27, Ally Lilly, atashi-hime, Pamelix, Sayukira, hikaru88, Saskenaru, Yuki Yui Yuu, Moon-9215.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4:<strong>_

_**Momentos incómodos **_

-¿Te has estado alimentado bien, Deidara?

-¿Eh? –el aludido le miró desconcertado dándole a entender que no le había oído.

-Que si te estás alimentado como es debido.- repitió la pregunta Naruto rodeando los ojos.

Últimamente su hermano se encontraba algo raro, como ido en algún sentido y eso le estaba comenzando a preocupar.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –dijo con extrañeza el mayor volteando el rostro hacia el espejo del living para continuar con su labor.

Sin darle más importancia al hecho de que su hermano le estaba observando, cogió una goma elástica y se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta, sin ejercer demasiada fuerza por miedo a que una nueva mata de cabello quedara entre sus manos. Y con suavidad se colocó alrededor de la cabeza un pañuelo azul marino, anudándola desde la parte trasera, para que el cabello estuviera constantemente en presión y así la caída de éste no fuera frecuente.

-Te noto más delgado.- rompió el silencio que se había instalado por unos pocos segundos el menor sin dejar el tema por terminado. -¿Te has dado cuenta? Se ve en tu rostro.

Deidara giró el rostro y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Puede ser.- asintió como algo que no es de importancia. –Debe ser el trabajo. Las fechas de las exposiciones ya han comenzado y eso me tiene completamente ocupado.

Naruto no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta. No porque no creyera en lo que le decía, pero él como su hermano estaba realmente preocupado por la salud del rubio. Cada día le veía más cansado y débil, por mucho que éste tratara de aparentar.

-Pues el cuidarse también es importante, tonto. –le reprochó cual madre a su hijo pequeño. –Hoy te daré de comer hasta que explotes, así como esas raras películas que miras de acción. –y dando en ese momento finalizado el tema, se alejó de la sala y se instaló en la cocina para continuar cocinando para la pequeña reunión que tendría ese día.

-Sí, madre.- respondió con gracia siguiendo a su hermano.- ¿Quieres que ayude en algo?

-Sí, coloca las entradas en la mesa, por favor. Y cómete algo en el camino.- dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

-Muy gracioso.- rió falsamente mientras acataba al pedido.

Unos minutos más de silencio pasaron en los que ambos hermanos preparaban la comida para los invitados que llegarían a la casa de Naruto; siendo consiente el menor en ese momento de un detalle muy delicado.

-"Mierda".- se dijo interiormente.

¿Cómo lo había podido olvidar? Sasuke vendría ese día en compañía de Itachi y su esposa. Y Deidara aún no se enteraba de eso. Pero qué tonto había sido de dejar pasar aquello, su hermano lo degollaría vivo.

-Deidara.- le llamó con suavidad y algo de temor. El mayor volteó a verle. –He olvidado decirte algo muy importante. –dijo mientras reía nerviosamente sin mirarle.

-Fuiste tú el que estrelló mi jarrón el otro día ¿no? –preguntó de manera exaltada dejando los cuchillos sobre la mesa y colocando ambas manos alrededor de su cintura sin esperar respuesta del contrario. -¡Y no me habías dicho nada! ¡Yo buscando por todo mi departamento y tú observando en silencio!

Lo sabía, sabía que había sido su hermano el que había roto su vasija, el que presentaría la semana entrante. Con lo que le había costado hacer los detalles casi minuciosamente y sin un solo error.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- respondió más exaltado que el otro, dejando su labor para encarar al rubio. -¡Ese no he sido yo! – se defendió apuntándole con un dedo acusador al mayor.

-¿Ah, no?-dijo de manera irónica éste riendo sin gracia.

-¡No!- volvió a responder casi ofendido. -¿Sabes? Deberías preguntar antes de señalar, tonto.

-¿Pues quién ha sido? No te creo.

-¡Fue Hidan el que lo rompió y me dijo que por favor no te dijera nada porque ibas a actuar justamente de esta forma! ¡Lo siento por él, ya lo sabes! – entre el griterío de ambos jóvenes y el forcejeo que se había formado para ver quién cogía primero las mejillas del contrario y estirarlas; el sonido del timbre se dejó oír por unos momentos, logrando que volvieran a la compostura.

-Demonios. Ya llegaron.- susurró con temor nuevamente el rubio menor. –Espera aquí un momento. Aún no te he dicho lo que tenía para decirte.

-¿A dónde iré sino? – habló con ironía viendo como el otro ponía una mueca de disgusto y se dirigía al portero. –"Maldito Hidan, me las pagarás".- murmuró con furia mientras volvía a coger los cuchillos y continuaba rebanando la carne con mucha más fuerza de la debida, imaginando que era el cuello de su compañero. Una sonrisa de maniático se apoderó de su rostro. –"Muere".

Naruto cogió el portero con nerviosismo. Si eran los hermanos Uchihas, Deidara finalmente lo mataría a sangre fría y más viendo como cortaba aquel pedazo de carne con fuerza y riendo sin darse cuente.

¡No quería ser ese trozo de vaca!

Calmándose un poco, soltó un leve suspiro y poniendo su mejor voz habló.

-¿Quién es?

-_Gaara, Naruto. Abre.-_ la tranquilidad volvió al cuerpo del menor.

-_Y Sakura, tonto. Yo también estoy aquí._- se oyó como le reprochaba su amiga al pelirrojo con disgusto. – ¡_Hola Naruto! – _saludó con ánimos la muchacha sacándole una sonrisa al rubio y logrando que las mejillas de éste se tornearan de un sutil rojo.

-Suban.- dijo mientras oprimía el botón que abría la puerta de abajo.

¡Dios lo amaba! Por poco y era arrojado desde el balcón por su "cariñoso" hermano mayor.

-"Mejor hablo antes que me mate".

El timbre de entrada detuvo los pasos del Uzumaki, que haciendo cara de desespero fue a abrir.

¿¡Cómo era posible que las personas subieran tan rápido?

-¡Gracias por venir! –dijo con alegría apenas abierto la puerta. –Son los primeros. –rió con vergüenza al enfocar la mirada en su amiga. – Hola, Sakura-chan.- saludó con claro nerviosismo y un toque carmín sobre sus mejillas olvidando que la chica no estaba sola.

-Hola, Naruto.- respondió a su vez ésta guiñándole un ojo de manera seductora. –Huele muy rico.

-Gracias, estaba cocinando junto a Deidara.- rió mientras se rascaba la nuca de manera despreocupada.

Era una maldición, no podía actuar con normalidad cuando la chica estaba cerca. Y menos cuando se arreglaba de esa forma; por poco y le quitaba el aliento.

Aburrido de todo esto y algo fastidiado de que le ignoraran, el pelirrojo simplemente hizo a un lado al anfitrión y se dispuso a entrar a la sala.

-Hola, Deidara.- saludó con naturalidad mientras dejaba su abrigo sobre el respaldo del sillón.

La cocina daba hacia el living sin una puerta que le apartara, y un largo desayunador era la barrera de ambas habitaciones.

-Tanto tiempo, Gaara.

El rubio volvió rápidamente al planeta tierra en cuanto la conversación dio comienzo en la cocina.

Con una sonrisa apenada se disculpó con la muchacha por haberla dejado en la entrada, ésta simplemente sonrió con complicidad mientras asentía y se hacía paso en el lugar.

-No hay problema.- le tranquilizó con una sonrisa tierna.

Y el Uzumaki se sintió morir en aquel instante. Después de tanta espera, al fin Sakura correspondía sus sentimientos.

Ambos se unieron a la agradable conversación que los otros estaban teniendo y con eso, Naruto olvidó por completo lo que tenía pensado confesarle a su hermano.

* * *

><p>-Levanta un brazo.- pidió con sutileza el azabache mientras hacia a los lados el hueco de la prenda con sus manos. –Ahora el otro.<p>

El niño obedecía sin chistar a cada palabra de su padre. Le fascinaba cuando éste decidía vestirle y arreglarle para salir con tanta calma y paciencia.

Naturalmente era su madre la que siempre se ocupaba de esas cosas, pero desde que el trabajo la mantenía fuera del alcance de su familia, Sasuke había tomado el papel de vestirle y ocuparse de sus necesidades. Aunque Naruto también había adaptado cierta manía por encargarse del pequeño.

-¿A dónde iremos, padre? –preguntó curioso mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía muy ampliamente.

-Pues, Naruto ha organizado una pequeña fiesta en su casa y estamos invitados.- respondió con media sonrisa al ver el entusiasmo que su hijo tenía al escuchar el nombre de su amigo. –Y no queremos decepcionarle ¿verdad?

-¡No! ¡Kai irá a la fiesta de Naruto-onichan!

-Eso mismo y por eso necesito que cooperes y te estés quieto para que pueda terminar de vestirte.

-¡Sí, sí, sí!

Sasuke se sentía sumamente complacido de que su hijo se llevara tan bien con el rubio, era como si estuviera compartiendo su amigo con Kai, y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad. Kai no tenía problema de que algunas veces éste se hiciera cargo de él, que le dejara en sus manos en completa confianza.

Terminó de vestirle en completo silencio y reteniendo de a momentos a su hiperactivo niño que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro por la alegría.

Era sorprendente que éste pudiera mostrarse tan feliz contando el hecho que su madre se encontraba ausente constantemente, como si el niño ni siquiera notase la falta de Karin esos últimos días. Debía admitir que también formaba parte su hermano en todo eso, él era uno de los responsables de que su hijo no se pusiera a ver que la pelirroja aún no había llamado ni para comunicarse con el chico. Le entretenía tanto en el día que Kai terminaba tan agotado que los pensamientos se esfumaban de su mente en cuanto cerraba los ojos.

-Ve a buscar tu calzado en la entrada, vamos.

* * *

><p>Los invitados habían comenzado a llegar uno por uno, comiendo como animales todo lo que había a su paso sin detenerse. Naruto los observaba con una gran sorpresa e ilusión de que su comida estaba demasiado apetitosa como para dejarla pasar, y gustoso se instaló nuevamente en la cocina en compañía de su hermano. Éste también se había quedado con la mandíbula hasta el suelo al ver con la "sutileza" con la que "comían" los invitados.<p>

Los bocadillos de entrada se habían esfumado en un santiamén, algo que el rubio tubo que reponer al momento pero esta vez llenando varios recipientes para el gusto del resto. Bien parecía que ese día habían llegado con el hambre tocando su puerta.

Nunca había visto comer de ese modo a la Yamanaka. No es que devoraba sin respiro, pero cada vez que su mirada se posaba en ella, ésta siempre tenía un trozo de comida en su mano y cada vez diferente.

Chouji no era novedad para él, ese hombre toda la vida había sido del buen comer sin inmutarse por lo que pudieran pensar el resto. Mientras tuviera el estómago lleno, él satisfecho. Bueno, eso sí, cuando éste se llenaba no había un mañana.

Shikamaru era uno de los pocos que casi no había probado bocado, se mantenía bastante distante de la mesa con los aperitivos mientras conversaba muy amenamente con Gaara, Temari y Kankuro; aunque mucho con éste no cruzaba palabra ya que el moreno se desviaba cada tanto a la mesa con mirada soñadora.

El ego de ambos rubio subió diez puntos.

Sakura por extraño que pareciera, reprendía a su rubia amiga por el empeño que la mujer ponía por estar masticando todo el tiempo y eso le crispaba los nervios a la pelirrosa. Tanto tiempo junto al Akimichi le estaba afectando.

Lee se encontraba en el punto extremo da la juventud. Diciendo cosas entrañas de que si no se alimentaba bien, no podría aprovechar al máximo las maravillas del mundo y todas sus sorpresas.

Sí, algo completamente descabellado para alguien común. Pero si de ese modo era feliz ¿quién se lo impediría?

Neji masticaba con sutileza y sigilo, pero no por eso se quedaba atrás que el resto del grupo, solo se comportaba con más educación a la hora de comer.

Kiba era un completo desastre, como si no cenara hace días enteros, algo que preocupó a casi todos los presentes.

Hinata, tímida como ella sola aún no se había atrevido a coger nada, pero gracias a Neji que le llevaba alguna que otra bebida, la muchacha participó un poco de la fiesta.

Tenten se encontraba bastante entretenida burlándose de su amigo Lee, que ambos habían comenzado con una especie de combate por quién engullí más rápido los bocados.

Shino pasaba completamente desapercibido para todo, inclusive para el Inuzuka, que apenas había notado su presencia.

En cuanto los hermanos Namikazes Uzumaki se habían resguardado en la cocina para multiplicar el alimento, la conversación pendiente que habían dejado de lado volvió a salir.

-¿Qué era eso tan importante qué tenías para decirme, Naruto?

El rubio menor se estremeció ante las palabras de su hermano. La voz de éste se notaba algo impaciente y curiosidad, pero con una pisca de mal humor y no podía culparle, Deidara aún creía que había sido el que estrelló su tan preciada vasija.

-Primero prométeme que no te enfadarás.- el temor hizo que su voz saliera insegura. –Y ya te dije que lo de tu jarrón fue culpa de Hidan. –agregó para distraerse un tanto.

-Vasija, no jarrón. Hay una diferencia diezmal entre una y la otra.

Deidara enfocó su mirada en el menor con desconfianza. Si Naruto quería decirle algo y le pedía, casi suplicaba, que no se enojara… debía ser algo malo y él no estaba para soportar más malas noticias. Suficiente tenía con su enfermedad como para andar aguantando otra.

Pero de cierto modo deseaba escuchar eso que Naruto tenía para decirle, después de todo se lo debía, él había ocultado el cáncer. Si el rubio había hecho una de las suyas, suponía que estarían a mano. Estarían uno a uno.

-De acuerdo.- respondió al final con una sonrisa que daba miedo.- Pero no prometo que no me vengaré luego.

El Uzumaki sudó la gota gorda.

-Sasuke y Kai están por llegar…- comenzó a hablar con cautela mientras cogía un repasador y jugueteaba con éste de manera inconsciente haciendo el rostro a un lado.

La ceja del mayor se elevó sin comprender. Hasta el momento no había nada de malo en eso. Conocía al menor de los Uchihas y solían verse de vez en cuando ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Y si su hermano continuaba estrujando de ese modo el pobre trapo quedaría como harapo.

Pero su expresión de despreocupación desapareció en cuanto pudo leer en los azules ojos del menor que le miraban con culpa.

-"Por favor no".- se dijo con desdicha anticipándose a las palabras.

-Itachi vendrá también…- y se hizo el silencio.- Con su esposa.

Si alguno de los invitados tenía un arma, Deidara suplicaba que le dieran un duro disparo en las sienes.

¿Por qué todo le sucedía a él? ¿Qué no se encontraba fuera del país?

Los cristalinos ojos del mayor se aguaron con rapidez, alertando al Uzumaki que no debían haber abierto la boca. Pero de otro modo sería aún peor ¿no? En cuanto el mayor de los Uchihas caminara por la puerta, el alma de su hermano caería en derrota y sería un golpe más bajo.

-Lo siento. No pude negarme en cuanto Sasuke le invitó, él no sabe nada de lo que sucedió entre ustedes. No lo culpes.- dijo con prisa para tratar de calmar al otro.

Con paso seguro se acercó al rubio y lo estrechó fuertemente en un cálido abrazo, para darle algo de apoyo. Si fuera por él, ni siquiera le habría informado a su hermano sobre la llegada de Itachi, pero ahora que iría hacia su casa, no podía hacerse el tonto y menos con Deidara ahí.

-Estoy bien, Naruto.- dijo con calma separándose de sus brazos con los ojos nuevamente secos, como si nunca estos se hubieran cristalizados. Naruto le observó con tristeza y preocupación, pero sabía que era fuerte, él podría con la situación. De todos modos su romance había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Crees poder soportarlo o prefieres irte?- Deidara negó con una desbastada sonrisa.

No iba a huir, después de todo parecía que Itachi lo había superado y él debía mostrarse de la misma forma. Total, actuar ya le salía natural, tener un secreto como el suyo no era fácil de ocultar y le salía a la perfección.

-Sí, no tienes que preocupes. No demostraré pena ni enojo y menos me pondré a llorar. Haré como si nada haya pasado. Tranquilo.- en la manera madura y segura en la que hablaba el rubio, tranquilizó al menor, que le sonrió con amor y asintió de manera afirmativa.

-De acuerdo.

Y como si fuera cosa del destino el timbre volvió a sonar, pero esta vez no era de la puerta de abajo, había sonado la de entrada principal.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron con miedo y preocupación; de manera inconsciente miró a Deidara para que éste le diera la señal de qué hacer. ¿Debía invitarlos a pasar o lo mejor sería dejarlos afuera? No quería hacerle pasar un mal momento al rubio, no después de saber cómo había amado Deidara al mayor de los Uchihas.

La respuesta silenciosa que Naruto esperaba la supo en cuanto su hermano sin decir una sola palabra se encaminó hacia la entrada de la casa para hacer pasar a los invitados muy tranquilo y sereno. Pero Naruto sabía que eso era solo una fachada.

Con el porte más relajado de lo normal, Deidara abrió la puerta de entrada poniendo al instante una sonrisa alegre; algo que no sentía en lo absoluto. Y como si nada le afectara saludó a los recién llegados.

-¡Bienvenidos!

-¡Naruto-onichan!- el grito alegre y efusivo del menor atrajo la mirada de todos los presentes.

Sin darle tiempo ni siquiera de corregirle su error a su padre al confundir al hermano mayor del Uzumaki; Kai se abalanzó sobre las piernas del rubio y se abrazó con fuerza de estas.

Si bien Deidara no se sentía mal en ese momento eso no quería decir que su cuerpo no se encontrara bastante débil, y eso se vio en cuanto el mayor cayó hacia atrás por el leve empujón que Kai había dado sin querer al querer abrazarle. Ambos quedaron sobre el suelo ante la atenta mirada del resto.

-Kai, él no es Naruto. Es tu otro tío.- dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa por lo torpe que a veces su hijo solía ser. Definitivamente éste pasaba demasiado tiempo con su amigo.

El pequeño levantó la cabeza y enfocó la mirada en la "victima" que tenía entre sus brazos, encontrándose con la cristalina mirada de Deidara que le sonreía con burla.

-Buenas, mocoso.

-¡Tío, Dei!- sin quitar el entusiasmo, el niño se abrazó con más fuerza a las piernas del mayor como si fuera una especie de animal carroñero. -¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Si, el pequeño niño quería a ambos "tío" con la misma energía, aunque tenía cierta preferencia por el menor de los Uzumakis.

Todos estaban bastante concentrados en la escena graciosa que estaban dando los jóvenes que no percibieron la mirada de asombro y terror que el Uchiha mayor había adquirido en cuanto la puerta había sido abierta por el rubio. Ni siquiera Konan a su lado se había percatado del miedo en su mirada; el único que había desviado la mirada hacia Itachi había sido Naruto y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Y Deidara sabía que una obscura mirada estaba sobre su persona pero no se atrevía a enfrentarla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__**LES GUSTÓ? Jajajajaja! Ya me parezco a Kai.**_

_**Gracias por su tiempo en leer y por los comentarios, aunque voy a estar esperando por más; soy bastante ambiciosa!**_

_**Les tengo una noticia, voy a subir otro fic que espero que sea de su agrado. Va a ser un sasunaru o narusasu, como ustedes más quieran, solo díganme qué prefieren y yo lo armo, si? Como a ustedes les guste la pareja.**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por sus alertas y demás cosas.**_

_**Una cosita más, les voy a dejar una dirección de una página donde ahí subo los dibujos que hago. Es una página bastante conocida que espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Ahí va…**_

_**Link: Triple w deviantart y después ponen punto com (lo pongo de esta forma porque sino no me toma la dirección) y ahí me buscan por SamWilly y van a poder ver todos mis dibujos, aunque ahora estoy media floja en continuar con algunos que todavía tengo que pintar y demás cosas.**_

_**Sin nada más que agregar, espero que les guste y si quieren comentar alguno de mis dibujos, se tienen que hacer una cuenta en esa página. Gracias por la espera. **_

_**Nos estamos leyendo… Bye bye & kisses!**_


End file.
